Daladdin
by ANIMAL KING 415
Summary: Danny was a streetrat, until he meets three genies. Will he win the heart of Princess Sam with their help? And what happens when Eggman makes his move?
1. Cast and The story begins

**My second "Aladdin" parody. Here goes! I own nothing!**

Cast:

Aladdin: Danny Fenton (Danny Phantom)

Abu: Freddie and Peck (Back at the barnyard)

Jasmine: Sam Manson (Danny Phantom)

Jafar: Doctor Eggman (Sonic X)

Iago: Dag and Norb (Angry Beavers)

Story teller: Jack Sparrow (POTC)

Genie: Spongebob (Spongebob Squarepants), Donkey (Shrek), and Batty (Fern Gully)

Common Theif: Jibachi Kamizuru

Sultan: Jack Skellington (Nightmare Before Christmas)

Carpet: Spyro (Spyro)

Raja: Raikou (Pokemon)

* * *

In a lone desert, a figure was riding a camel. He was a pirate with a gotee and dreadlocks. His name is Jack Sparrow. He then began to sing.

Jack: **Oh, I come from a land,  
From a far away place,  
Where the caravan camels roam.  
Where it's flat and immense,  
And the heat is intense,  
It's barbaric, but hey, it's home!  
When the wind's at your face,  
And the sun's at the West,  
And the sand in the glass is right.  
Come on down,  
Stop on by,  
Hop a dragon and fly,  
To another Cartoonian night!  
Cartoonian nights  
Like Cartoonian days  
More often then not,  
Are hotter than hot,  
In a lot of good ways!  
Cartoonain nights  
'Neath Cartoonian moons.  
A fool off his guard,  
Could fall and fall hard,  
Out here on the dunes.**

As Jack gets off the camel in an empty lot, he turns to the reader.

Jack: Ah, greetings! Please, come closer.

The camera zooms in to close and squishes Jack's face.

Jack: To close...A little to close.

The camera backs off a little.

Jack: Welcome to Cartoonia! The city of mystery...

Jack snapped his fingers and his thumb lit like a match.

Jack: Enchantment...

Jack grabbed the camel as he said this, then lets go.

Jack: And the finest merchantdise this side of Tortoga! Come on down!

Jack set up shop as he said this. He then takes out a device.

Jack: Take a look at this! A combination hookah and rum maker, makes great french fries! It will not break! It will no-

Jack tapped it on the table and it shattered. He then frowns.

Jack: It broke.

He threw it away a picked up a piece of tupperware.

Jack: Well, I'll be! This is the famous Isla Nublar tupperware. Listen.

Jack opened the lid a bit and makes a raspberry.

Jack: Ah, still good!

The reader starts walking away. He stopped him/her.

Jack: Wait! Don't go! I can tell that you, just like me, like things more rare and valuable. Then you would be more rewarded with...This!

Jack pulled out a lamp with pictures of jellyfish, dragons, and bats on it. He shows it to the reader.

Jack: Don't be fooled by it's appearance. You know what they say, "It's not what's on the outside, but the inside that counts."

The reader starts to walk off again.

Jack: This isn't an ordinary lamp! It once changed the life of the young man who owned it last. A young man who, like this lamp, was more then he seemed....A diamond in the wrath. You'd like to hear the story? It begins on a dark night...

Jack threw some sand into the air, and they seem to form stars.

Jack:...Where a dark man waits, with a dark purpose.

* * *

As the story begins, a man on a horse is waiting for someone out in the desert. He is a tall, round man with a red shirt, black pants and boots, a big nose, an orange mustash, and goggles. His name was Doctor Eggman. Next to him stood two beavers. The first one was a blonde furred beaver with white eyes with black pupils, black hands and feet, and a purple nose. He is Norb. The other was a brown furred beaver with black hands and feet, a red nose, and yellow eyes with black pupils. He is Dag, Norb's brother. They were soon joined by Jibachi Kamizuru.

Eggman: You're late, Jibachi!

Jibachi: A thousand apologies, Doctor Eggman.

Eggman: You have it then?

Jibachi: I had to get a few idiots outta the way, but...I got it.

Jibachi took half of a medallion out of his shirt pocket. Eggman reached for it, but Jibachi pulled it back.

Jibachi: Nah-ah-ah! First, I get the treasure.

Norb: I'll take that!

Norb stomped on Jibachi's foot, causing him to drop the medallion. Dag caught it and gave it to Eggman.

Eggman: Trust me, my friend. You'll get what's comming to you soon enough.

Eggman took out the other half of the medallion and put the two halves together. It then flew out of his hands and into the desert.

Eggman: Quickly! Follow the trail!

On their horses, Eggman and Jibachi followed the glowing light, until it reached a large dune. All that remained were two glowing points of light. But then, the dune turned into a giant snake head with glowing, red points for eyes. This spooked the horses, causing them to run away leaving their masters behind.

Eggman: At last, after many years of searching...The Cave Of Wonders!

Dag and Norb: Oooh!

Jibachi: Oh..My...

Eggman then grabbed Jibachi by his shirt.

Eggman: Remember, bring me the lamp! The rest of the treasure is your's, but the lamp is mine!

Jibachi walked away chuckleing to himself as she walked torwards it. Dag then turns to Eggman.

Dag: Where did you find this idiot?

Norb: You should talk?

Dag: 'Eh?

Norb: Case in point.

Eggman shushed them both as Jibachi was about to enter, but the cave's roar blew him away...Literally.

Cave: **Who disturbs my sulmber?!**

Jibachi: It is I, Jibachi Kamizuru...A humble theif.

Cave: **Know this: Only one may enter. One who's worth lies far within. The Diamond In The Wrath.**

Jibachi turned to Eggman and mouthed out the word "What?"

Eggman: Well, get going!

Jibachi nodded and hesitated, he then put a foot into the cave. He put his foot down and waited for something to happen. Luckily, nothing happened. Jibachi sighed in relife and continued his trek until another roar was heard. Jibachi screamed and tried to run out of the cave, but it was too late. The Cave's mouth closed and the dune went back to normal. All that was left were the two halves of the medallion.

Cave: **Seek out The Diamond In The Wrath!**

Eggman and the two beavers got up and dusted themselves off. Dag and Norb were beyond mad.

Dag: I can't believe it! I just don't believe it!

Norb: I agree with Sir Yells alot hear! We'll never get that lamp!

Dag: Forget about it! Look at this! We're so mad, we're sheading!

Eggman: Be patient, you two. It's clear now that Jibachi fellow was not the least bit worthy.

As Eggman picked up the two halves of the medallion, Norb found the perfect opening to be extreamely sarcastic.

Norb: Well there's a big supprise! I think I may have a heart attack and die from being that supprised!

Dag: What'll we do, Eggman! This is a big problem! A really, big prob-

Eggman put his hand over Dag's mouth.

Norb: Why didn't I ever think of that?

Eggman: You're right, Dag. We most find this...Diamond In The Wrath!


	2. Danny the streetrat

In the high-tech city of Cartoonia, a teenage boy was running on the roof of a building. He wore a white shirt with a blue oval on it, blue jeans, and red and white shoes. He also had black hair, and blue eyes. His name is Danny Fenton, known to everyone except for his friends as a streetrat. When Danny stopped, he almost dropped the loaf of bread he had been carrying.

Unknown voice: Stop, theif!

Danny: Uh-oh.

Danny turned around to see the captain of the guards. He is a tall man with brown hair, and wearing an orange busniess suit. His name is Giovanni (Pokemon). With him are the other guards: Jessie, James, Meowth, Domino, Cassidy and Butch.

Giovanni: Your hands will be a great trophy, street rat!

Danny: All of this for a loaf of bread? Oh, well.

Danny jumped, landing on two ropes strung between buildings, which had clothes on them. He was finnaly reaching the end of the rope, an open window, when a woman named Didi Pickles (Rugrats) yelled and closed the shutters. Danny fell to the street, but the clothes broke his fall.

Meowth: There he is, boss!

James: You won't get away that easy, twerp!

Danny: You actually thought that was easy?

Danny then heard voices laughing. He turned to see May (Pokemon), Frankie Foster (Foster's home), and Suki (Avatar). He smiled sheepishly, until he heard Giovanni's voice.

Giovani: Jessie, James, Meowth go that way! Cassidy, Bill, and Domino, follow me! We'll find him!

Butch: Yes sir....And the name's Butch, sir.

Danny wrapped a sheet around him and went over to the girls.

Danny: Morning, ladies.

Frankie: Isn't it a little early to get into trouble, Danny?

Danny: Trouble? Nah! You're only in trouble if you get caught.

Danny didn't pay attention to their 'uh-oh' looks when they saw Giovanni behind him. Giovanni grabbed Danny by the shirt, causeing his disguise to fall off.

Giovanni: Gotcha!

Danny: Now...I'm in trouble.

Giovanni: And this time...

Before he could finish, two animals jumped on him and wraped his head in a sheet. The first was a skinny rooster with a yellow beak and red feathers. His name is Peck. The second was a ferret with tan fur, a red nose and a crazy personallity. His name is Freddie. They were two of Danny's only friends.

Danny: Great timing, you guys! As always!

Freddie: No problem, buddie!

Peck: Uh...Guys...

Danny, Freddie and Peck saw that Giovanni got the sheet off of his head.

Giovanni: Get them!

Danny: Let's get outta here!

Danny, Freddie and Peck bumped into Butch as Danny began to sing. Butch swung his sword.

Danny: **Gotta keep...One jump ahead of the breadline  
One swing ahead of the sword.**

Freddie blew a raspberry at Butch as Danny pulled the guard's pants down. Butch yelped and swung his sword at Peck, who dodged it, causing a barrel of fish to break.

Danny: **I steal, only what I can't afford.  
**That's everything!

The three ran off again, and Butch followed them after he pulled up a fish, using it as pants.

Danny: **One jump ahead of the lawmen  
That's all, and that's no joke.  
These guys don't appreciate I'm broke!**

Danny, Freddie and Peck climbed up a pile of barrels. Freddie kicked a barrel down on top of Cassidy, sending her flying into the other guards.

Butch and Cassidy: **Riffraff!**

Giovanni: **Street rat!**

Domino: **Scoundrel!**

Jessie, James, and Meowth: **Take that!**

All the guards fired their plasma cannons at them.

Danny: **Just a little snack, guys.**

The guards shook the platform back and forth trying to knock the three off.

Guards: **Rip him open!  
Take it back, guys!**

Danny: **I can take a hint, gotta face the facts,**

Danny jumped off the platform and Freddie caught him.

Danny: **You're my only friends, you two!**

The trio swung into a harem. The harem was made up of Starfire (Teen Titans), Penny Proud (Proud Family), and Jenny (MLAATR).

Starfire, Penny, and Jenny: Who?  
**Oh, it's sad, Danny's hit the bottom.  
He's become a one-man rise and crime.**

Unknown to anyone, Freddie and Peck were stuffing fruit in their mouths, 'til they looked like chipmunks. Danny then bumped into Nora Wakeman (MLAATR).

Nora: **I'd blame parents, except he hasn't got them!**

Danny: **Gotta eat to live, gota steal to eat,  
Tell you all about it when I got the time!**

Danny, Freddie and Peck jumped out the window and landed outside.

Danny: **One jump ahead of the slowpokes,  
One skip ahead of my doom,**

Larry the lobster (Spongebob Squarepants) was outside flexing his muscles to the crowd. The guards ran past, unaware that Danny, Freddie and Peck were behind Larry, matching his every move, until they made a mistake and were discovered by Jessie and James.

Jessie and James: There they are!

Danny: **Next time, gonna use a non de plume!**

The three ran off again, and ran through a heard of sheep.

Danny: **One jump ahead of the hitmen,  
One hit ahead of the flock,  
I think I'll take a stroll around the block!**

The three jumped over a man sleeping on a bed of nails. The other guards easily jumped over him, except for Meowth who tripped and landed on the guy. Freddie disguises himself with jewels, but a shopkeeper named Squidward (Spongebob Squarepants) discovers him.

Squidward: **Stop thief!**

Co-shopkeeper (Shadow; Sonic X): **Vandel!**

Danny and Peck: **Freddie!**

Customer (Misty; Pokemon): **Scandal!**

The guards now had Danny cornered in front of a door.

Danny: **Let's not get too hasty.**

The door then opened and out came a woman named Vicky (FOP). She then held him.

Vicky: **Still I think he's RATHER TASTY!**

Danny gave the impression that he was going to be sick, and turned away. He put his arms around James and Butch, acting like they were best friends.

Danny: **Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat,  
Otherwise, we'd get along!**

Guards: Wrong!!!

They jumped into a pile and fought. They then realized that Danny, Freddie and Peck weren't in the pile, but were sneaking away in vases.

Butch: There they go!

They ran across a pit of fire, followed by the guards who all jumped up and down in pain. The trio then passed a robot named Blitzwing (Transformers Animated) who was shoving a sword down his throat for a crowd. Freddie went back with Peck and took the sword out of Blitzwing's throat, making him gag a little.

Blitzwing: Hey!

Freddie and Peck ran to the guards, sword in Freddie's hand.

Freddie: I'm not afraid to use this!

Peck: You tell 'em, Fred!

Freddie swung the sword, causing the guards (more specificaly James, Meowth, and Butch) to cower in fear.

James: He's gotta sword!

Giovanni: You idiots! We all got swords!

With that, they all took out their swords. Freddie and Peck chuckled sheepishly as Freddie put the sword down. Then both ran back to Danny.

Freddie and Peck: DAAAAAANNNNNNYYYYYY!

Again, the three found themselves surrounded by the guards coming left and right. Luckily, they escaped using a rope trick someone was preforming in the streets.

Danny: **One jump ahead of the hoof beats!**

Cassidy and Domino: **Vandel!**

Danny: **One hop ahead of the hump!**

Giovanni, James, and Meowth: **Street Rat!**

Danny: **One trick ahead of diaster!**

Butch and James: **Scoundrel!**

Danny: **They're quick...But I'm much faster!**

Guards: **Take that!**

They chased the three up a staircase and into a room. Danny grabbed a rug.

Danny: **Here goes,  
Better throw my hand in,  
Wish me happy landin',  
All I gotta do is jump!**

The next thing the trio did was jump out the window while on the rug. The guards followed them out the window, but fell. The good news, they landed in a vat of black liquid. The bad news, they landed in a vat of black liquid with a sighn that read, "Wreck-Gar's discount oil".

Wreck-Gar: I am Wreck-Gar! Uh...You know you have to pay for that, right?

* * *

The three parachuted out of danger to safety with the rug.

Danny: And now...We feast!

Danny split the bread into three pieces. He was about to take a bite, when he spotted two girls named Serena and Rini (Sailor Moon) looking in the garbage for a snack. Danny looked at the bread and then at Freddie and Peck.

Freddie: NO! We worked hard to get this!

Peck: But, it is the right thing to do.

Freddie: NO!

With that, Freddie took a huge bite out of his piece. Danny and Peck got up and walked over to the girls.

Danny: Here. Go on, take it.

Rini: Are you sure?

Peck: Yeah. We lost our appitite, anyway.

Senrena: Thanks!

Serena and Rini took the bread. Freddie looked at his piece and felt guilty. He walked over to the girls and gave them his piece. Rini started to pet him, causing Freddie to laugh until he heard Danny say,

Danny: Huh? What's that?

Danny, Peck and Freddie came out into the sunlight and saw a teenager with pale skin, a black scar painted under his eye, goggles, a black lab coat, and black and gold boots. His name is Jack Spicer (Xailion Showdown). He was riding a horse.

Villager (Shaggy; Scooby Doo): Like, I think he's off to the palace, 'eh Scoob?

Villager (Scooby Doo; Scooby Doo): Reah! Ranother ruitor ror rhe rincess!

Danny took a look at the prince. Suddenly, Rini runs out and tries to pet the horse. Serena stops her, but Jack already pulled out a whip.

Jack: Out of my way, you freaks!

He was about to whip him, but Danny comes out and grabs the whip from him before he could hit either Rini or Serena.

Danny: You know, Pal! If I was as rich as you, I would buy some manners!

Jack: I'll show you manners!

With that, Jack kicked him into a puddle of mud. The crowd laughed. Freddie and Peck came over to see if he was okay.

Peck: Are you okay, Danny?

Danny: Yeah, I'm fine. Look at that! Not every day you see a horse with two rear ends!

Jack heard this and glared at Danny.

Jack: You are nothing but a worthless street rat! You were born a street rat, you'll die a street rat! And only your fleas, chicken, and mongoose will mourn you!

Danny was mad now! He charged for Jack, but the palace doors closed.

Danny: I'm not worthless! And I don't have fleas.

Freddie and Peck: And I'm a ferret/rooster!

Danny looks at them and sighs.

Danny: Lets go home, guys.

They followed Danny on his way back home. The sun had set. Danny looked up at the night sky and started to sing.

Danny: **Riffraff.  
Street Rat.  
I don't buy that.  
If only they would look closer.**

They later arrived at the little building with a view.

Danny: **Would they see a poor boy?  
No sirree.**

Freddie and Peck climbed into their beds. Danny pulled the covers over their bodies.

Danny: **They'd find out,  
There is so much more to me!**

Danny pulled the curtain to reveal the palace.

Danny: Someday, guys. Things are going to change. We'll be rich and live in a palace, and we'll never have anymore problems.


	3. Sam's desire

The next day, at the palace, the doors slammed open and a furious Jack Spicer stormed out.

Jack: I've never been so insulted!

He stormed past the sultan of Cartoonia. He is a tall skeleton with a tuxedo and a bow tie. His name is Jack Skellington. (AN: When these two are talking to each other, I'll refer to them by their last names.)

Skellinton: Prince Spicer! You're not leaving so soon, are you?

Spicer: Good luck marring her off, pal!

Jack Skellington spotted a hole in the back of Spicer's pants. He knew the incident was caused by the princess (AKA: His niece), Sam. (AN: Now I'll refer to Skellington by his first name).

Jack: Sam!

He walked out to the courtyard where a teenaged girl with black hair, violet eyes, a black top with an oval on in it, a plaid skirt, and combat boots was sitting near a fountain. Her name is Sam.

Jack: Samantha! Samantha"Sam" Manson! Sa-

He was cut short by a legendary pokemon that looked like a tiger,but was much larger. Her name is Raikou. In her mouth was a black sheet.

Jack: Darn it, Raikou! Give me that!

Jack and Raikou were in a game of tug-of-war over the sheet. When Jack got the sheet from her, he realized it was part of Jack Spicer's pants.

Jack: So, this is why Prince Jack Spicer stormed out!

Sam: Come on, Uncle Jack! Raikou was just having a little fun with him.

She leaned torward Raikou and began speaking in a cute tone of voice.

Sam: Weren't you, Raikou? Weren't you just playing with that over-dressed, self-absorbed, mama's boy, Prince Jack Spicer?

She petted Raikou and started to laugh. She stopped when she saw Jack give her a stern look with his eye sockets. Sam stood up and walked over to a birdcage containing Chatots and Swablus. Jack followed her.

Jack: Sam, you can't keep rejecting every suitor that comes to call! The law states...

Sam: I know, I know! "I must me married to a prince".

Jack:...By your next birthday.

Sam: The law's wrong!

Jack: You have only three days left!

Sam: Uncle Jack, if I do marry, I want it to be for love. Like my parents, or you and Aunt Sally. I don't want to get married because some law says so.

Jack sighed. He took the bird-pokemon and put it back in thhe cage.

Jack: Sam...It's not just this law. I won't be around forever. I just want to make sure you're taken care of.

Sam: Look, try to understand. I never done anything on my own. I don't have any real friends!

Raikou heard this and glared.

Sam: Except you, Raikou.

Raikou smiled and laid back down.

Sam: I've never been outside the palace walls!

Jack: But, Sam....You're a princess.

Sam: Then maybe I don't want to be a princess anymore!

Sam splashed some water as she said this. Jack groaned in frustration and stormed inside the palace.

Jack: I hope you don't have any daughters!

Raikou turned to the readers with a confused look on her face. Sam then walked up to the birdcage and opened it. All the bird-type pokemon flew out.

* * *

In the palace, Jack paced back and forth past a model of the city, mumbling to himself.

Jack: Where does she get it from? Her own mother was never that picky!

He walked over to a model and spun the model of the moon. He then saw a shadow which made him jump. He turned around to see Eggman, Dag, and Norb. Eggman was holding a cobra staff.

Jack: Oh, Doctor Eggman. My one, true visor.

Eggman then bowed.

Eggman: I live to serve you, Your Highness. What's troubleing you?

Jack: It's this suitor business! Sam refuses to chose a husband. I'm almost at my wit's end!

Dag tried to hold back a giggle, and Norb slapped him.

Norb: Shut it.

Jack: Oh, there you are. Here, have some walnuts, little beavers.

Jack got out two walnuts. Dag and Norb looked terriffied. Jack stuffed the walnuts in their mouths and Eggman laughed.

Eggman: You sure have a way with dumb animals, Your Majesty!

Dag and Norb glared at him with evil looks.

Eggman: I'll be more than glad to help you, sire!

Jack: Well, if anyone can help, it's you!

Eggman: It will, however, requrie the help of a certain, blue diamond.

Jack: My ring?!

Jack looked down at his diamond ring.

Jack: But....It's the only thing I have to remeber Sally by. I don't know if I...

Eggman: It's necessary to find the princess a suitor, Your Majesty.

Eggman then held the cobra staff up to Jack's face. The skeleton soon became hypnotized.

Eggman: Don't worry. Everything will be fine.

Jack: Everything...Will...Be...Fine.

Eggman: The diamond?

Jack: Yes...Doctor Eggman. Whatever...You...Need...Will...Be...Fine.

Eggman: I'm glad we see it my way, Sire. Now, run along and prepare for next Halloween.

Jack: Yes...That...Would...Be...Good.

Eggman and the beavers then left the room. When they were out of the room, Dag and Norb spat the walnuts out.

Dag: That does it! I can't take it anymore!

Norb: Same here! If we have to gulp down one more of those dry, tasteless, stale walnuts...

Eggman then pulled a rope, which led to his lair.

Dag and Norb: BAM! WHACK!

Eggman: Calm yourself, you two.

Dag continued.

Dag: I'll throw him into the hyena exibit at the zoo!

Eggman: Soon, I'll be sultan...Not that talking, bag-of-bones!

Norb: Then we'll be the ones stuffing the walnuts down his throat!


	4. Sam meets Danny

Later that night, a shadowy figure walked through the courtyard. It was Sam in a black cloak. She was about to climb the wall, when she felt someone pull on the cloak. She turned around and saw Raikou.

Sam: I'm sorry, Raikou. But I can't stay here and have my life lived for me. I'll miss you.

Raikou let go and Sam climbed up the wall. Raikou hung her head, as she knew that Sam might not return.

* * *

The next day, in the marketplace, Danny, Freddie and Peck were on top of a stand owned by Edward and Al Elric (FMA).

Danny: Ready? Okay, guys. Go!

Peck grabbed Freddie's feet as he leaned over the edge. Ed and Al were trying to get people to buy their fruit.

Al: Get your melons here! Get them before the flies do!

Ed: It's not working, Al.

Freddie grabbed a melon and called to Edward to get his attention.

Freddie: Hello!

Edward: Huh? Hey! Get your filthy paws off that melon, you overgrown mongoose!

Freddie: No way, shorty!

Now, Ed was mad.

Edward: **WHO YOU CALLIN' SO SMALL, THAT THEY HAVE TO BE SEEN WITH A MAGIFYING GLASS?! **Why you...!

Edward went to grab the melon while Al shook his head, both unaware that Danny went down and snatched a melon. Edward got the melon back and went to put it with the other...Only to find out it was missing. Ed turned to Freddie, who also disappeared.

Al: I think we were tricked.

Ed: Ya think?

On top of the roof, Danny broke the melon with his leg.

Danny: Great job, guys! Brakefast is served.

Meanwhile, Sam was walking down the street and passing some shops.

Shopkeeper (Pooh; Winnie the Pooh): Buy a Hunny pot! There's no better hunny pot in town!

Shopkeeper (Silver; Sonic 2006): Sugar dates! Sugar dates and figs! Sugar dates and chocolate bars!

Shopkeeper (Harly; Pokemon): Like a pretty necklace? A pretty necklace for a pretty lady.

Shopkeeper (Bloo; Foster's home): Fresh fish! I catch them, you buy them!

Sam: Uh...No thanks.

Sam then bumped into a fire eater named Jake Long (American Dragon). Jake swallowed the fire to quickly.

Sam: I'm sorry about that.

Jake let out a belch of fire, then walked away. Danny saw Sam with a strange look. He never saw a girl more beautiful.

Danny: Wow!

Freddie and Peck saw this. Freddie waved his paw in front of Danny's face. But they lost him. Sam was near a fruit cart and saw a girl named Lilo (Lilo and Stitch), who looked at her sadly.

Sam: Aww, you're hungry. Here you go.

Sam took an apple from the cart and gave it to Lilo. The owner, an albatross named Storm (Sonic Riders), saw this.

Storm: You are gonna pay for that apple, right?

Lilo ran off.

Sam: Pay?

Storm: No one steals from my cart!

Sam: Sorry, I don't have any money, Sir....

Storm: Theif!

Sam: Wait! If you let me go to the palace, I'll get money from my Uncle, the sultan...

Storm: Do you know what the penelty for stealing is?!

He pulled out a dagger and lifts it up high.

Sam: Please! Don't!

The dagger was only a few inches near her arm when another hand stopped the albatross'. This hand belonged to Danny.

Danny: Thank you, kind albatross! I've been looking everywhere for you! You almost gave me a heart attack!

Sam: What are you doing?

Danny: Play along.

Storm came over to Danny.

Storm: You know this girl?

Danny: Yes, saddly. She's my sister. She's a little crazy sometimes.

Sam: I'm what?!

Storm grabbed Danny by his shirt.

Storm: Then why did she say she knew the sultan?!

Danny: She thinks the ferret is the sultan.

Freddie, who was pickpocketing, heard this and gulped. Sam saw what was going on, and started playing along. She bowed down to him.

Sam: Oh, great and wise sultan! How may I serve you?

Freddie pretended to be the sultan, and used big words.

Peck: Do you know what you just said?

Freddie: No idea!

Danny: Tragic, isn't it? Well, no harm done.

He then grabbed Sams hand.

Danny: Come on, sis, time to see the doctor.

Sam stopped in front of Jackie Leggs (AKA: Kangaroo Jack).

Sam: Hi, doc! How ya doin'?

KJ: "Doc"?

Danny: No. Not that one. Come on, 'sultan'.

Freddie bows, and the things he stole from the cart fell out.

Peck: Freddie....

Storm saw this.

Storm: What the...?

Freddie and Peck ran after Danny and Sam, who were laughing.

Storm: Get back here, you thevies!


	5. Danny arested

In Eggman's lair, Dag and Norb were running on a treadmill creating lightning for a machine.

Norb: With all do respect, Doc, can't we just wait for a real storm?!

Dag: Yeah! I'm dyin'!

Eggman placed the diamond on the machine.

Eggman: Save your breaths, you two! Move faster!

Norb: As you command, oh, evil one!

They both started running faster. Lightning struck the diamond and it melted into the hourglass below.

Eggman: Sands of Time! Reveal to me the idenity of The Diamond In The Wrath...The one who may enter the cave!

The hourglass then showed Danny helping Sam up a ladder.

Eggman: Yes! That's him!

Dag and Norb: That's him?!

Dag: That's the dope we've been waiting for?!

Dag stopped runnig and bumped into Norb. Both their tails got stuck in the gear which spun them around and around.

Eggman: Let's have the guards invite the boy over, shall we?

The two then flew into the wall, most of their fur gone.

Dag: Sure thing!

Norb: Will do!

They coughed and fell to the floor. Eggman looked into the hourglass again and chuckled evily.

* * *

Back in the city, the sun was setting, and Danny, Freddie and Peck climbed to the top of a building with Sam behind them. When they reached the top, Sam turned to Danny.

Sam: Thanks for the save back there.

Danny: Don't mention it. Glad to help.

Danny picked up a pole and propelled himself, Freddie and Peck to the building next door.

Danny: So...This would be your first time in the market place?

He tossed the pole to Sam.

Sam: That obvious, huh?

Danny: Well, you do stick out....And the truth is, Cartoonia isn't a safe place.

Danny put a plank between the buildings for Sam to cross, but Sam propelled herself with the pole Danny gave her.

Sam: I'm a pretty fast learner.

Freddie and Peck's mouths were open in shock.

Danny: Okay, this way.

They later reached Danny's home.

Danny: Watch your head.

Sam: You live here?

Danny: Yep. Me, Freddie and Peck. It's not much, but it's got a great view.

Danny opened the curtain to reveal the palace. Sam stares at it with a sad look. Danny gave her an apple, and took an apple from Freddie's hands before the ferret could take a bite. Freddie glared at Danny.

Peck: Don't get mad, Freddie. Calm down.

Danny: So, what were you doing in the market place?

Sam: I ran away from home, and I'm never going back!

Danny took a bite of the apple.

Danny: Why not?

He then gave the apple to Freddie. At first he glared at Danny and tried to punch him, with Peck trying to calm him down. Freddie then noticed that Sam didn't touch her apple yet. He smiled devilishly at this.

Sam: My Uncle is forceing me to get married.

Danny: What?! That's terrible!

Before he could say anything else, he saw a yellow paw trying to reach the apple. This paw belonged to...

Danny: Freddie!

Freddie yelped and ran into a corner as he glares at him. He then shouts at Danny in gibberish.

Sam: What did he say?

Danny: Oh, he said...That's awful! And that he wishes their was something he could do.

Freddie groaned as Peck shook his head.

Sam: Tell him that's very...Sweet.

Danny and Sam felt like they were about to kiss, when suddenly...

Familiar voice: There you are!

Danny, Sam, Freddie and Peck looked down to see Giovanni and the rest of Team Rocket.

Danny and Sam: They're after me! Wait...They're after you?

Sam: My Uncle must have sent them!

Danny looked out the window and saw a pile of sandbags below.

Danny: Do you trust me?

Sam: Huh?

Danny: Do you trust me?

Sam: Yeah...

Danny: Then jump!

With that, Danny, Sam, Freddie and Peck jumped out the window and on the pile of sandbags. They then got up and ran trying to escape the guards, but they bumped into Giovanni.

Giovanni: Funny how we always meet like this, huh, Street Rat?

Freddie and Peck jumped on Giovanni's head like they did before.

Giovanni: Not again!

Danny: This way!

Danny and Sam ran the other way, but Seviper and Carnavine, along with their trainers Jessie and James, blocked their only way out. They then ran the other way. Giovanni got Freddie and Peck off him and threw them in an empty dumpster. Cassidy grabs Danny and throws him to the other guards.

Cassidy: It's the dungeon for you, twerp!

Sam came up to Giovanni and pounded his arm.

Sam: Let him go!

Giovanni: Well, what do you know? A Street Mouse!

Butch chuckled and kicked Sam to the ground. Everyone bursted into laughter.

Sam: Unhand him at once!

Sam then took off her hood.

Sam: By order of the princess!

The guards gasped in shock and imeditly bow down.

Giovanni: Princess Sam.

Danny: The Princess?

Freddie and Peck open the lid of the dumpster and poke their heads out.

Freddie and Peck: The Princess?!

Giovanni: What are you doing outside the palace walls?

Sam: That is none of your concern, Captain Giovanni! Now release him!

Giovanni: I would, , I would...But my orders come from Doctor Eggman. You'll have to take it up with him.

Sam: Believe me. I will!


	6. The cave of wonders pt 1

In the palace, Eggman slowly opens the passageway to his lair. He takes a look around and sees that the coast is clear. As he slowly steps out, he hears Sam's voice.

Sam: Eggman!

Eggman looked and saw Sam glareing at him as she walks torwards him.

Eggman: Ah, Princess Sam...

Eggman started to close the passageway, unaware that Dag and Norb were still coming through, and it closed on them.

Norb: Hey, Eggman!

Dag: Eggman! We're stuck!

Eggman: How may I be of service?

Sam: How about explianing why the guards took an innocent boy into custody...On your orders?!

Eggman: I had to. The boy was a criminal.

Sam: And his crime would've been...?

Dag tapped Eggman's leg to get his attention.

Dag: We can't breath, Eggman!

Eggman: Kidnapping the princess, of course.

Norb: Look, Egghead! Would you mind helping us o-

Eggman kicked the two through the passageway completely closing it.

Dag: That'll hurt tomarrow!

Sam: Listen, he didn't kidnap me. I ran away!

Eggman: My word! I wish I knew that!

Sam: What are you talking about?

Eggman: You see...The boys sentence has already been set out.

Sam: What sentence?

Eggman: Death...By beheading.

Sam gasped and started to cry.

Eggman: It's for the best, princess.

Sam: How could you?!

Sam runs out crying. After she leaves, Dag and Norb strugle out of the passageway and to Eggman's side. Dag pants heavily.

Dag: So, how'd it go?

Eggman: I think she took it...Rather well.

* * *

Outside in the courtyard, Sam is crying by the fountain. Riakou walks slowly up to her and comforts her.

Sam: This is all my fault! I didn't even know his name.

* * *

In the dungeon, Danny sturggles to free himself from being chained up. But it was hopeless.

Danny: She was the princess. I must've sounded like a total idiot to her!

Familiar voice: Hey, Danny!

Danny looked up and saw Freddie and Peck.

Danny: Freddie! Peck! Am I glad to see you guys! Think you can get me out of here?

Freddie: What's the word I'm looking for? Oh, yes....NO!

Danny: What do you mean "No"?

Freddie pulled a cloth over his head and acted like Sam, but spoke in jibberish.

Freddie: I can't believe you!

Peck: Let's just get him out, and then you can blame him.

Danny: Hey! She was in trouble! But she was so worth it! Don't worry, we'll never see her again!

Freddie: Yeah, right.

Freddie took out a screwdriver and began picking the locks.

Danny: Really. I won't see her again! I'm a street rat and there's a law. She has to marry a prince.

When Danny was freed, he rubbed his wrists.

Danny: She deserves a prince. I'm just a fool.

Unknown voice: You're only a fool if you give up, boy.

Danny, Freddie and Peck turned to see an old man with a hunchback, a beard and a walking stick.

Danny: And you would be?

Old man: A lowly prisioner like yourself. But together, we'll be even more!

Danny: Keep talking.

Old man: There's a cave, boy. A cave of wonders! Filled with treasures beyond your wildest dreams.

The old man took some jewels and showed them to Danny and the two animals.

Old man: Just enough to marry a princess!

As the old man puts the jewels back into his pocket, Dag and Norb popped out of his shirt. Luckily, no one saw them.

Norb: Would you mind hurring up, Eggman!

Dag: Yeah! We're dyin'-

The old man, who was really Doctor Eggman, slapped the two back into his shirt.

Danny: But the law says...

Eggman/Old man: You've heard the golden rule? Whoever has the gold, makes the rules.

Eggman smiles and shows his hideous teeth.

Danny: Why would you share the treasure with us?

Eggman: I need someone with a good back and legs to go after it for me.

Danny: One problem...It's out there.

Eggman: Things aren't always what they seem, boy.

Eggman pushed aside some bricks of the wall, and made an opening.

Eggman/Old man: Do we have a deal?


	7. The cave of wonders pt 2

Outside in the desert, the wids were blowing like a catagory 3 hurricane and Danny, Freddie and Peck walked along with the old man. They soon arive at the Cave of Wonders.

Cave: **Who disturbs my slumber?**

Danny: It is I...Danny Fenton.

The cave looked at Danny.

Cave: **Proceed. But, remember this: Touch nothing but the lamp!**

The cave then opened it's mouth.

Old man/Eggman: Remember, boy! Bring me the lamp! Then you shall recieve your reward!

With that, Danny, Freddie and Peck went into the cave. Freddie was scared out of his mind.

* * *

As the three walk down the staircase, they enter a room full of treasures.

Danny: Wow! A handful of this would make us richer than the sultan!

Freddie: If you say so!

Freddie ran straight to a pile of jewels. Luckily, Danny saw this.

Danny: Freddie!

Freddie continued, but Peck stoped him.

Danny: You heard the cave! Don't touch anything! C'mon, we gotta find that lamp.

Freddie: Okay.

As the three continue to walk, they are unaware that something is fallowing them. It's a medium-sized, purple dragon with orange horns and wings. His name is Spyro. Spyro tip-toed slowly behind Freddie, who turned around to see what was behind him, but he saw nothing. Spyro snuck up behind him again, but this time, Freddie caught a glimps of Spyro before he could hide. Freddie ran over to Danny.

Freddie: Danny! I thought I saw-

Danny: Calm down, Freddie.

Peck: Maybe you were just seeing things.

Freddie: Maybe you're right.

Freddie continued to walk with the other two. Spyro once again fallowed. Freddie turned around and saw Spyro, thinking it was a statue...Until, Spyro waved at him. Freddie screamed scaring himself and Spyro. Freddie ran until he bumped into Peck. Peck bumped into Danny, causing him to fall.

Danny: Freddie! What the heck is wrong with y-

Danny and Peck then saw Spyro from behind a pile of jewels.

Danny: A dragon. Come on out. We're not gonna hurt you.

Spyro came out from hiding. Then, he did something that both shocked and frightened Danny.

Spyro: You sure?

Danny: You...Can talk?

Spyro: Of course I can talk! Where I come from, all dragons can talk. My name is Spyro. Sorry for scaring your friend, you just don't get enough fun when you've been stuck down here for years.

Freddie: I didn't find it funny!

Danny: C'mon, Fred. He won't bite.

Freddie: No way! Get lost, lizard boy!

Spyro: Hmph! I guess some people can't take a joke!

Spyro started to walk away, but Danny stopped him.

Danny: Wait! Spyro, don't go!

Spyro turned his head around to look at him.

Danny: Maybe you can help us out.

Spyro: Y-You want my help? I'll be glad to help anyway I can!

Danny: You see, we're trying to find this lamp and...

Spyro: The lamp?! Why didn't you say so?! I'll lead you there before you can ask!

Danny: Thanks, my name's Danny. And these are my friends, Freddie and Peck.

Spyro: Nice to meet you. This way please.

Spyro walked down a tunnel as Danny, Freddie and Peck fallow.


	8. Getting the lamp

Danny, Freddie and Peck continued to walk through the dark tunnels following Spyro. The group then enters a cavern where a strange rock formation is. At the top was a ray of light. Danny steped on a rock bridge that led to the rock formation. He then turned to the others.

Danny: Stay here, guys.

Freddie and Peck: Right!

Danny started to walk on the bridge. Freddie looks around in boredom and saw a golden hand holding a giant diamond. Freddie got a greedy look in his eye. Danny was unaware of this as he climbed up the stairs. Spyro and Peck turned to see Freddie walking toward the diamond. They gasped in horror and tried to stop him.

Peck: It's not worth it, Freddie!

Freddie: I can't help it! It's so shiny and valuable!

Still unaware of what was going on, Danny climbed to the top and picked up a lamp with images of a jellyfish, a dragon, and a bat.

Danny: This is it? This is what we came down here to...

Danny saw Freddie break free from the other's grasp.

Danny: Freddie! NO!

It was too late. Freddie grabbed the diamond off the statue hand.

Freddie: Yes! We are so...

Cave: **INFIDELS!**

Freddie:...Dead!

Spyro: Now you've done it!

Cave: **You have touched the forbidden treasure!**

Freddie placed the diamond back, but it melted.

Cave: **Never again will you...See the light...Of...DAY!!!!**

Danny grabbed the lamp as fire appeared from the base where the lamp once was. He ran down the stairs, but they became a slide. The water was now lava, and Danny was plungeing right to it. just when he was about to meet his doom, Spyro grabbed him and Peck. Freddie started jumping on rocks which exploded like fireworks. Danny grabbed Freddie when he was on a rock that was ready to explode. They then came across a wave of lava.

Danny: Spyro! Get us out of here!

Spyro: You got it!

Spyro flew over the lava, then through a tunnel. He flies as fast as he can and quickly dodged any huge rocks that came flying at them. Freddie started to panic and covered Danny's eyes.

Danny: Freddie!

He pulled Freddie off him, but he covered Danny's eyes again. Danny grabbed Freddie and pulled him of.

Danny: Freddie, this is no time to panic!

Peck: Can we panic now?

Danny: Why?

Danny turned to see they were heading for a dead end.

Danny: Go ahead. Start panicking!

All three screamed.

Spyro: Hang on!

Just when they were about to hit the wall, Spyro flew down. It wasn't really a dead end. As Spyro flew through the treasure room, lava poured through and melted the treasure.

* * *

Outside, the cave roared as it closed. Spyro flew to the top. Suddenly, a large rock came down on him. Danny grabbed the broken stairs with Freddie and Peck hanging on as well. Eggman/The old man came to the cave's stairs.

Danny: Help us up!

Eggman/Old man: Throw me the lamp!

Danny: We can't hold on much longer! Give me your hand!

Eggman/Oldman: First, give me the lamp!

Danny reached out and handed him the lamp. The man snatched it away.

Eggman/Old man: Yes! At last! Ha, ha, ha, ha!

Eggman then saw Freddie and Peck helping Danny. He kicked the two out of the way and grabbed Danny's arm.

Danny: What are you doing?

Eggman/Old man: Giving you your reward...Your eternal reward!

Eggman pulled out a dagger and was about to cut off Danny's arms. Freddie then bit the man's arm. Eggman yelled in pain and let Danny go. He fell in, and Eggman threw Freddie and Peck in. Spyro freed himself and flew to the three. Danny later hit his head on the rock and fell unconscious, but Spyro cathes the three. When the cave collapsed and disappeared, Eggman got up.

Eggman: It's mine! It's all mine! I...

Eggman felt his pockets and felt no lamp.

Eggman: Where is it? No! NOOOOOOOOOO!


	9. The three genies

**To KingHuffman: I like your suggestion for this chapter, and I'll use some parts of it.**

* * *

At the palace, Sam was crying with Raikou comforting her. Jack heard her crying and went to see what was wrong.

Jack: Sam? Oh my dear, sweet Sam, what's wrong?

Sam: Oh, Uncle Jack! Eggman has...Done something...Terrible.

Jack: There, there, Sam, we'll set it right. Now, tell me everything.

* * *

Meanwhile in cave, Danny lays on the ground unconscious until Freddie and Peck woke him up.

Freddie: Yo, Danny? Danny? Danny, wake up old buddy, old pal.

Peck shook Danny's shoulders to wake him up. He suceeded, and Danny got up and rubbed his head.

Danny: Ow! My head. What happened?

Peck: We've kinda have a little problem...

Peck pointed upward. Danny looked up and saw they were trapped.

Danny: We're trapped. That two faced son of a gorgon! Well, whoever that guy was, he's long gone with that lamp.

Freddie: Think again!

Freddie pulled the lamp out from his back.

Danny: Freddie...You sneaky little weasel.

Danny took the lamp from him.

Danny: What is this? An ancient piece of junk? Wait...I think there's something written here, but it's hard to make out.

Danny rubbed the lamp. As he's rubbing, the lamp begins to glow and starts jumping and shaking. It started shooting fireworks. Spyro grabbed Freddie and Peck and ran ten feet away from Danny, who is still holding the lamp. Smoke comes out, and three genies appeared, and started stretching. The first one was a yellow sponge with blue eyes, buck teeth, a square body, a white shirt, a red tie, and a brown whisp for legs. His name is Spongebob Squarepants. The second one was a donkey with gray fur, brown eyes, a large mouth, and a gray whisp for legs. His name is Donkey. And the last one was a fruit bat with brown fur, black ears, black wings, red eyes, and a brown whisp for legs. His name is Batty Koda.

Spongebob, Donkey, and Batty: **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH...OY!**

Batty: Ten thousand years...Will give you such a crick in the neck!

Donkey then grabs Danny and hangs him on a rock.

Donkey: Hang on, now!

Spongebob took off his head and turned it 360 degrees clockwise. He placed it back on his shoulders.

Spongebob: Boy! Is it good to be outta there!

Batty: Nice to be back, ladies and gentlemen!

Donkey shoves a micophone into Danny's face.

Donkey: Hi! Where you from?

Spongebob: What's your name?

Danny: Uh...Uh...Danny Fenton.

Batty: Danny Fenton! Well nice to have you on the show, Danny Fenton.

Then out of nowhere, a sign that read "Danny Fenton" appeared.

Donkey: Can we call you 'Dan'? Or maybe just 'DF'?

Spongebob: How about 'Donny'?

Spongebob turned into a Scotsman.

Spongebob: It sounds like, "Here boy! Come on, Donny!"

He then turned into a Scottish terrier.

Danny: I must have hit my head harder then I thought.

Spongebob: Do you smoke? Mind if I do?

With that he turned back to himself in a big puff of smoke and laughed. This started Freddie and Peck.

Donkey: Sorry, critters, didn't mean to scare you.

Batty then spotted Spyro.

Batty: Yo, Spyro, how's it goin'?

Spyro: Hey guys!

Spongebob: Haven't seen you in a while, give us some tail!

Spyro then slapped Spongebob's hand with his tail. Batty looks down at Danny.

Batty: Say, you're a lot smaller than our last master.

Donkey: That, or we're gettin' bigger.

Spongebob: Look at me from the side. Do I look fat to you?

Danny: Whoa, whoa, whoa! Wait a minute. I'm your master?

Batty then put a motorboard on Danny's head and a diploma in his hand.

Batty: That's right! He can be taught!

Spongebob: What do you wish from us? The ever impressive!

Spongebob said this as he grew large musscles and spoke in an Arnold Schwarzenegger voice.

Donkey: The long contained!

Donkey said this as he was trying to escape a tiny box, and broke free. Batty held up a dummy of himself.

Dummy: Often imitated!

All three: But never duplicated....

They cloned themselves into six others.

Clones: Duplicated, duplicated, duplicated, duplicated, duplicated, duplicated...

Batty: Batty Koda!

Donkey: Donkey!

Spongebob: And Spongebob Squarepants!

All three: Genies...Of the lamp!

Batty then turned into Ed Sullivan.

Batty (as Ed Sullivan): Right here, direct from the lamp! We're here to appease your variant wish fulfillment. Thank you.

Danny: Wait a minute, 'Wish fulfillment'?

Spongebob: Three wishes to be exact, one from each of us!

Donkey: And don't even think about wishing for more wishes!

Batty turned into a slot machine and images of him appeared in the windows.

Batty: That's all you get...Three!

Then, three Donkeys came out of the slot machine wearing sumbaros.

Donkeys: Uno, dos, tres!

Spongebob then walked by as Groucho Marx.

Spongebob (as Groucho Marx): No substitutions, exchanges or refunds!

Danny: Okay...Now I know I'm dreaming.

Batty: Master! I don't think you realize what's going on here! So you just luminate while we illuminate the possibilities!

The genies then began to sing.

Batty: **Well, Megatron had them 40 'bots,  
Ghost writter had a thousand tales!**

On "fourty", Batty made 40 Decepticons appear and surrounded Danny. Spongebob then pops out of Danny's collar.

Spongebob: **But master, you're in luck  
'Cause up your sleeves  
You got a brand of magic that never fails!**

A huge arm came out of Danny's sleves and sends the evil robots flying a boxing ring appears with Donkey massageing Danny's shoulders and Spyro fanning him with his wing.

Donkey: **You have some power in your corner now.  
Save heavy ammunition in your camp!**

Donkey then turns into a firecracker and explodes. The three then appear in the lamp.

All three: **You got some punch, pizzazz, yahoo, and how  
All you gotta do is rub that lamp!  
And we'll say...**

Spongebb takes Danny's hand and rubs the lamp. The genies then came out.

All three: **Mister Danny Fenton, sir  
What will your pleasure be?**

Spongebob then dresses up as a waitor and writes stuff on a notepad after a table and chairs appeard for Danny.

Spongebob: **Let us take your order,  
Jot it down.  
You ain't never had friends like us!  
No, no, no!**

A plate with a silver lid appears. Spongebob lifts the lid to reveal a roasted turkey, only to find that Batty was the turkey.

Spongebob: **Life is your resturant...**

Batty:**...And we're your maitre'd!**

Batty returns back to normal. Donkey appeared behind him and his right ear grew close to Danny's head.

Donkey: **Just whisper what it is you want,  
You ain't never had friends like us!**

Danny then found himself in a barber chair with four Spongebobs doing the barbering.

Spongebob: **Yes sir! We pride ourselves on service!  
You're the boss, the king, the shaw!**

Then the room was filled with gold and jewels and Danny was sitting on a throne. Freddie and Peck were fanning him with giant leaves. Batty then appears behind the chair with a bag.

Batty: **Say what you wish, it's yours, true dish.  
How about some more Baklava?**

He turns the bag upside down and fills the room with Baklava. Danny is now standing on a pillar with the letter "A".

Spongebob: **Have some of column "A"**

Danny falls off column "A" and lands on a column with a "B".

Donkey: **Hey, try all of column "B"!**

Danny falls off that platform and onto a pillow Batty poofed up.

Batty: **We're in the mood  
To help you, dude!  
You ain't never had friends like us!**

Batty opens his mouth and a miniture version of him comes out. He starts dancing. His hands start dancing with him. They then disappeared. They reappeared again, and Batty takes his head off and starts to juggle it.

Batty: **Can your friends do this?**

He passed his head to Danny, who spins it like a basketball.

Batty: **Can your friends do that?**

Batty then takes a hat and reaches inside and pulls out a rabbit.

Batty: **Can your friends pull this  
From their little hat?**

Spongebob then turns into a dragon.

Spongebob: **Can your friends go POOF?!**

Three girls appeared after the fire. Danny was impressed.

Donkey: **Well, looky here!  
Ha, ha!**

Batty: **Can your friends go abracadabra,  
LETHERRIP!  
Then make the sucker disappear?**

Batty tears himself in half and the girls disappeared. Spongebob appears in front of Danny's face. He dropped his jaw and his eyes popped out.

Spongebob: **Don't just sit there slack jawed, buggy eyed.  
We're here to answer all your midnight prayers!  
You got us bona fide, certified,  
You got the genies with charged affairs!  
We got the powerful urge to help you out,  
What you wish we really wanna know!**

Batty pulls a long piece of paper from Danny's ear.

Batty: **You got a list that's three miles, no doubt  
All you gotta do is rub like so- and oh!**

All three: **Mister Danny Fenton, sir  
Have a wish, or two, or three.**

One of the girls returns and she and Danny leaned in to kiss, but the girl turned out to be Donkey.

Donkey: **We're on the job, you big nabob!  
You ain't never had friends, never had friends**

Batty: **You ain't never had friends, never had friends**

Spongebob: **You ain't never...**

Batty: **Had...**

Donkey: **Friends...**

All three: **Like...Us!**

The genies then filled the room with dancing animals, gold and jewels. Some elephants threw Danny into the air. Freddie grabs some treasure.

Spongebob: **Ain't never had friends like us!**

The word "Applause" appears and Spyro claps for an encore. Freddie frowns to see all the treasure gone.

Batty: So, what'll it be master?

Danny: So you'll grant me any three wishes I want, huh?

Spongebob: Not really. There are some rules we need to go over.

Danny: Like...?

Donkey: Rule number one: We can't kill anybody.

Donkey made a slashing movement at his throat and cut off his head.

Donkey: So don't ask.

He put his head back on.

Batty: Rule number two: We can't make people fall in love with anybodyelse.

He then kissed Danny on the cheek.

Batty: You little puddum, you.

Spongebob: Rule number three: We can't bring people back from the dead. It's not a pretty picture. WE HATE DOING THAT!

Donkey: Other than that...You got it.

The trio bowed. Danny looked at Freddie and Peck, they all knew they had the same idea.

Danny: Rules? On wishes? Some powerful genies. They can't even bring people back from the dead.

The three looked up at them with stern looks.

Danny: We'll have to find our own way out of here.

Donkey's hoof stomped the ground.

Donkey: Excuse me? Are you looking at us?

Batty: Did you rub our lamp? Did you wake us up?

Spongebob: Did you bring us here? And now you're walkin' out on us?!

Batty: I don't think so! Not now! You're getting your wishes....SO SIT DOWN!

Danny, Freddie and Peck jumped onto Spyro. The genies returned to their normal size.

Donkey: In case of any emergincies, the exits are anywhere!

Batty: Keep you hands and feet inside the dragon at all times, because we're...OUTTA HERE!

Everyone launched out of the dunes and into the night sky as Spyro flew at lightning speed.


	10. Danny's first wish

In the Cartoonian palace, Jack speaks to Eggman in a furious tone.

Jack: Eggman, this is a total outrage! From now on, you're to discuss a prisoner's crime with me before they are sentenced...Or beheaded!

Eggman: I assure of you, Sire. It won't happen again.

Jack: Now that that's settled...Sam, Eggman, let's put this mess behind us. Please?

Sam: Well, one good thing will come from being forced to marry. When I'm queen I'll have the power to get rid of you!

Sam stormed out, leaving Jack suprized to hear this as he went after her.

Jack: Sam! C'mon, now, Sam!

When they were out of the room, Eggman gave an angry look.

Eggman: If only I had gotten that lamp!

Dag (In a bad Sam voice): When I'm queen I'll have the power to get rid of you!

He then growled as he spoke in his regular voice.

Dag: I can't believe we have to keep this act up for that idiot skelleton, and his idiot niece for the rest of our lives!

Norb: Not actually.

Eggman: He's right, Dag. First she needs to find that idiot husband. Then we'll be banished...Or beheaded!

The three were disgusted by the image of them without heads. Just then, a lightbulb appeared above Dag's head.

Dag: Oh...Oh...Eggman! What if...What if you were the idiot husband?!

Norb: That's the most stupidest i- Actually, that's not half bad.

Eggman glared at the two, feeling insulted.

Eggman: WHAT?!

Dag: Okay, listen...If you marry Princess Sam...

Norb: You become the king!

Eggman thought about the idea and gave an evil grin.

Eggman: Hmm....Marry the goth princess, become king....I like it! The idea has merit.

Dag: Exactly my point! Then we'll drop The Pumpkin King, and the little woman off a cliff.

Dag jumped off the cobra staff before landing.

Dag: Yeahhhhhhhhhhhhh...SPLAT!

Eggman: I love the way your little minds work.

The three then laughed evilly.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Pride Lands, Spyro flies over as Spongebob acts as a flight attendent and Batty and Donkey were the piolet and co-piolet.

Spongebob: Thank you for choosing Air Dragon for all your travel needs!

Donkey: This is your Co-piolet speaking...Please don't get off until the dragon comes to a complete stop.

Spyro lands and everyone gets off.

Spongebob: Thank you. Good bye now. So long. Good bye. Thank you. Good bye.

The three then turned back to normal.

Batty: Well how do you like them apples, Mister Doubty Mustaffa?

Danny: Boy...You guys sure showed me. Now, about my three wishes.

Donkey: HA! You listening to this guy? He thinks he still has three wishes left!

Batty: You're down by one, boy!

Danny: I'm not sure about that. I never wished myself out of that cave. You guys did that on your own.

Batty, Donkey and Spongebob were about to argue about that, but their jaws dropped realizing Danny was right. Spongebob then turned into a sheep.

Spongebob: Boy, do I feel sheepish. Okay, ba-aa-ad boy. But no freebies next time!

Danny: Okay, fine with me.

Danny then started to think.

Danny: Three wishes...I want them to be good.

He then turned to the genies.

Danny: What would you guys wish for?

Batty, Donkey, and Spongebob: Us?

Batty: No one has ever asked us that question before.

Spongebob: Well, in that case...

Donkey covered Spongebob's mouth.

Donkey: Hey, man! Don't start! We know it ain't gonna happen!

Spongebob: You're right, forget it.

Danny: What?

Batty: We can't say.

Danny: Come on, tell me.

Donkey: Freedom.

The three show Danny the chainless cuffs on their wrists...Hooves in Donkey's case. Danny looks down at the lamp.

Danny: You guys....Are prisoners?

Spongebob: All part of the genie gig.

He grows huge and zooms to the sky.

Spongebob: **PHENOMICAL COSMIC POWERS!**

He then shrunk himself into the lamp. Freddie lifts the top and shows him inside.

Spongebob (In a high-squeeky voice): Itty bitty living space.

Danny: Oh, guys, that's terrible!

Spongebob then came out of the lamp.

Spongebob: But, oh, to be free. Not having to go...**POOF! **What do you need? **Poof! **What do you need? **Poof! **What do you need?

Batty: To be our own masters, such a thing would be better than all the treasures and all the magic in all the world!

Donkey: Ah, who we kiddin'? It ain't gonna happen! Batty, Donkey, and Spongebob wake up and smell the waffels you idiots!

Danny: Why not?

Spongebob: The only way out is to be wished out by a master.

Donkey: And guess how many times that happened!

Danny realized wishing for the genies freedom is a good idea.

Danny: I'll do it. I'll set you free.

Batty: Yeah, sure, uh-huh.

His head then turned into Pinocchio's head for his nose to grow. Danny pushed it back until Batty's head went back to normal.

Danny: I promise. After I make my first two wishes, I use my last one to wish you free.

Donkey: Really?

Danny: Really really.

Danny reaches out his hand.

Batty: Here's hopin'.

He shook his hand.

Batty: Lets make some magic! Okay, kid, I'm up first! What do you want most?

Danny: Well, there's this girl...

Spongebob made a buzzer noise and a heart behind an "X" was shown on a sign.

Spongebob: Wrong! We can't make people fall in love with anybodyelse, remeber?

Danny: Ah, guys, she's smart, and fun, and she's just so...

Batty: Pretty?

Danny: Beautiful! She has these eyes that just...And this hair...And that smile! She's one in a million.

Donkey (As a French person): Ami. C'est l'amour.

Danny: She's pure gold! But she's a princess. To get a chance with her I'd have to be a...

Danny got an idea for what to wish for and turned to Batty.

Danny: Can you make me a prince?

Batty looks through a book titled "Royal Cooking".

Batty: Let's see...Chicken a'la king?

Batty pulls out a chicken wearing a crown.

Batty: Nope.

Batty then tossed the chicken away.

Batty: Alaskan King Crab?

Batty yelped in pain as a crab pinches his finger. He then tossed the crab away as well.

Batty: I hate when they do that. Caesar's salad?

An arm with a dagger pops out of the book and freaks Batty out.

Batty: Et tu, Brute? No way! Ah, here we go..."To make a prince". Is that an official wish? Say the magic words!

Danny: Batty, I wish you would make me a prince!

Batty: ALL RIGHT!

Batty then turned into an Arsenio Hall look alike.

Batty: Okay, let's see what we have to work with here. Casual wear? What are we trying to say, "Student of Casper High"?

With a snap, Danny was dressed in a black and white jumpsuit with the letters "DP" on it. He also has white hair and green eyes.

Batty: Somethings are missing.

Spongebob: How about a travel companion?

Batty: Good idea!

With a snap, Peck transformed into a human wearing a tuxcedo and resembles Rob Paulson (AN: Areference to Peck's voice actor).

Peck: Cool!

Batty: It also says....Mode of transportation! Oh, weasel boy!

Freddie: AHHHHHH!!!!

Freddie tried to run away, but Spyro picked him up and carried him to the spot.

Batty: What better way to make a grand entrance to the palace of Cartoonia then riding your very own...Camel?! Watch out, they spit.

Batty turned Freddie into a tan furred camel.

Batty: Not enough.

Batty snaped his fingers again and Freddie transformed into a horse.

Batty: Still not enough. Okay, think, what does he need?

After a few more snaps, Freddie turned into a rhino, a walrus, a convertable, and then back to his normal self.

Batty: I got it! He's a humungus Jumbo!

Freddie then turned into an elephant.

Batty: Talk about your trunk space.

Spyro crawled out from under Freddie who was now crushing him. Freddie looked at his reflection in the river and freaked out.

Freddie: WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?!

Danny: You look great, Fred.

Batty: He's got the outfit.

Donkey: He's the travel partner.

Spongebob: He's got the elephant.

Batty: But we're not done yet! Hang on to your hat, kid! We're gonna make you a star!


	11. Prince Dali Zimbabwe

In the palace, Jack was planing out next Halloween. All of a sudden, Eggman bursted through the door startleing him.

Eggman: Your Majesty, I found the answer to the problem with your niece.

Dag: Yea-

Norb bonked him on the head and spoke to him through clenched teeth.

Norb: Only Eggman's supposed to know we talk, you idiot!

Jack: Well, I'm all ears, Eggman.

Eggman unrolled the law and read it.

Eggman: Ahem..."If the princess dosen't choose a husband by the appointed time, then the sultan shall choose for her."

Jack: But, Sam hated every sigle suitor I invited. How can I choose someone she hates?

Jack then stuffed two walnuts down Dag and Norb's throats. They turned their heads and spat them out.

Eggman: There's more, Sire..."If the sultan can't find a suitor the princess likes, she must then be wed to..." That's odd...Yet interesting.

Jack: What? Who?

Eggman:"...The royal vizier." Why that's...Me.

Jack: I'm quite sure only a prince can marry a...

Eggman held the cobra staff up to Jack's face. He was hypnotized again.

Eggman: Desperate times call for desperate measures.

Jack: Desperate...Measures.

Eggman: You will order Princess Sam to marry me.

Jack: I...Will...Order...

Jack snapped out of the trance.

Jack: But...You're so much older then her.

Norb (whispering): This is coming from a skeleton.

Eggman pushed the staff closer, hypnotyzing Jack again.

Eggman: The princess will marry me!

Jack: The...Princess...Will...Ma-

Jack snapped out of it again when he heard the sound of fanfare.

Jack: Music? Where's it coming from?

Jack walked over to the balcony and saw a parade.

Jack: Eggman! You must come see this!

Batty, Donkey and Spongebob, dressed as majors, marched down the street. A song soon begins to play.

Marchers: **Make way for Prince Dali!**

Keybladers: **Say hey! It's Prince Dali!**

A group of Ludicolos started dancing for the crowd.

Batty: **Hey, clear the way in the old bazaar!  
Hey, you! Let us through!  
It's a bright new star!  
Come be the first on the block to meet his eye!**

Donkey then came through and banged on pots and the stomach of Wario (Mario series).

Donkey: **Make way!  
Here he comes!  
Ring bells, bang the drums!  
Boy, are you gonna love this guy!**

Donkey points to Freddie, the feret turned elephant. Danny (Prince Dali) was riding on his head while Peck, who was now human, rode on his back.

Spongebob: **Prince Dali, wonderful he, Dali Zimbabwe!  
Genuflect, show some respect  
Down on one knee.**

Giovanni, Butch, and Cassidy were standing on a rug until Spongebob pulled the rug out from under them making them bow.

Batty: **Now try your best to stay calm.  
Brush up your Sunday salaam.  
Then come and meet his spectacular coterie!**

Dag and Norb started to dance to the music, but Eggman glared at them making them stop. Donkey then picked up some men and took them to Danny.

Donkey: **Prince Dali, mighty is he, Dali Zimbabwe!  
Strong as ten regular men, defenitely!**

The boys shook Danny's hand until they fell on him. Donkey zapped him making him stronger then ten regular men. Spongebob then turns into an old man and speaks to Eustace (Courage the cowardly dog) and Pappy (FOP).

Spongebob: **He faced the galloping hordes!**

He then turns into a little kid and speaks with Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella (Phineas and Ferb).

Spongebob: **A hundred bad guys with swords!**

He then turned into a middle-class man and speaks to Doctor Sumdac (Trasformers Animated) and Brock (Pokemon).

Spongebob: **Who brings those villains to their lords?  
Why, Prince Dali!**

Sam and Raikou came onto the balcony and watched the parade. The marchers carried golden camels.

Marchers: **He's got 75 golden camels.**

Batty (As Regis Philman): Aren't they lovely, Kelly?

A cart comes by holding a flock of flamangos.

Women: **Pink flamangos, he's got 53!**

Batty (As Kelly): Fabulous, Regis. I love the feathers!

A giant balloon whale was carried by some of the marchers.

Donkey: **When it comes to exotic-type animals,  
Has he got a zoo?  
I'm telling you.  
It's a world class menagerie.**

Starfire, Jenny, and Penny watched the parade, even though they rejected Danny two days ago. Spongebob joins them as he's disguised as a girl.

Spongebob: **Prince Dali, handsome is he, Dali Zimbabwe!**

Starfire, Jenny, and Penny: **There's no question this Dali's alluring!**

Spongebob: **That physique! How can I speak?**

Starfire, Jenny, and Penny: **Never ordinary or boring!**

Spongebob: **I'm weak at the knees!**

Starfire, Jenny, and Penny: **Everything about that boy is impressive!**

Spongebob zapped Danny, giving him large muscles. The girls were amazed.

Spongebob: **Well, get on down to that square!**

Starfire, Jenny, and Penny: **He's a winner, a wonder!**

Spongebob: **Adjust your vail and prepare!**

Starfire, Jenny, and Penny: **He's about to pull my heart asunder!**

Spongebob: **To gawk and stare at Prince Dali!**

Starfire, Jenny, and Penny: **I love the way he dresses!**

Danny blew them a kiss, and they fainted into Spongebob's arms. Sam rolled her eyes and went inside. As the parade continued, 95 flying-monkeys (The Wizard Of Oz) were being carried on poles.

Marchers: **He's got 95 gray flying-monkeys!**

Jessie, James, Meowth, and Domino: **He's got the monkeys!  
Let's see the monkeys!**

Danny tosses money to the poor people and they picked it up.

Marchers: **And to view him, he charges no fee!**

Poor people: **He's generous!  
So generous!**

Marchers: **He's got slaves; He's got servents and flunkies!  
Proud to work with him!**

Jack raced to the door to let them in.

Marchers: **They bow to his whim,  
Love serving him!  
They're lousy with loyalty!  
To Dali! Prince Dali!**

Eggman closed the door, but the parade barges open the doors and entered the palace. Spongebob and Donkey went back into the lamp, and Batty ran to Jack.

Chorus: **Prince Dali, amerous he, Dali Zimbabwe!**

Batty: **We heard your princess was a sight lovely to see!**

The door slowly moved to reveal Eggman, Dag and Norb crushed but alive.

Batty: **And that, dear people, is why  
He got dolled up and stopped by!**

Batty danced with Jack and threw him on his throne giving him a safe landing. He then went back into the lamp.

Chorus: **With sixty elephants,  
Llamas galore.  
With his bears and lions,  
A brass band and more!  
With his 40 fakirs,  
His cooks and his bakers,  
And his birds that warble on key!  
Make way for Prince Dali!**

Danny got onto Spyro and flew to Jack and bowed to him. Meanwhile, Eggman and the beavers were pushing everything from the parade out of the palace. They then slamed the door.

Jack: Wonderful! Encore!

Danny: Your Majesty, I've came from afar to seek your niece's hand in marrage. And this is my travel partner, P...Uh...Rob "Peck" Paulson.

Peck: That's me.

Jack: Ah...Prince Dali.

Jack then shook his hand.

Jack: My name is Jack Skellington. And this is Doctor Eggman, my trusted vizier. He's glad to meet you to.

Eggman: Ecstatic. I'm afraid, Prince Zamboni...

Danny: Zimbabwe.

Eggman: Whatever. You can't just parade in here, unanounced, and be expected to...

Eggman was interuppted when Jack saw Spyro.

Jack: This creature is...Absolutly amazing!

Spyro: Thanks, Your Majesty.

Jack: And it talks? Extrodenary! Uh...You wouldn't mind if I were to...?

Danny: Go ahead, Your Majesty.

Jack got onto Spyro, but Eggman put his cobra staff on Spyro's tail.

Eggman: Sire, I must advise against this!

Jack: Oh...Learn to have some fun, Eggman!

Spyro: And that means, let go of my tail!

Spyro zoomed off so fast, his tail slid right under the staff. He does some swirls and loops as Jack hangs on tight. They then flew under Freddie, who was not to happy about that.

Eggman: So, where did you say you were from, again?

Danny: Well...

Peck: Farther then you've ever traveled. I asure you of that.

Eggman: Try me.

Before anyone could say anything, Spyro flew after Dag and Norb.

Jack: Watch out, little aquatic rodents!

Dag and Norb ran as fast as their legs could carry them.

Dag: Easy with that lizard, okay!

Norb: Just beat it!

Spyro made a sharp turn, and the winds from the speed blows the two beavers. They're sent flying into a pillar. With dizzy looks on their faces, three little figures of Jack riding Spyro spun around their heads.

Little figures: Have a walnut, have a walnut, have a walnut...

Spyro then lands and Jack gets off him.

Jack: Thank you, Prince Dali!

Spyro felt a little dizzy and falls, but Freddie caught him with his trunk.

Jack: This is a very impressive lad! And a prince, as well!

He then leaned over to Eggman and whispered.

Jack: If we're lucky, you won't have to marry Sam at all.

Eggman: I don't trust him, Sire.

Jack: Nonsense! If there's one characteristic I pride myself on, it's that I am an excelent judge of character.

Norb: Oh, right! An excellent judge of charater.

Dag: NOT!

Sam came into the throne room. She had a stern look on her face.

Jack: Sam will love this one!

Danny: And I'm sure I'm gonna like her.

Eggman: Your Highness, no! I must intercede on Sam's behalf! This prince is no better then the others! What makes you think she'll like him?

Danny: Well, I'm Prince Dali Zimbabwe. Just let me meet her, I'll win her heart.

Sam: How dare you!

Everyone turned and saw Sam standing there.

Sam: All of you! Standing here deciding my future?! Listen and listen good: I'M NOT A PRIZE TO BE WON!

She then stormed out of the room.

Jack: Oh, dear. I'm sorry, Prince Dali, but Sam just needs some time to cool down.

As Jack escorted Danny and Rob "Peck" Paulson (Peck) out, Eggman muttered to himself.

Eggman: I think it's time to say goodbye to Prince Zamboni.


	12. Danny and Sam's whole new world

At nighttime, Sam was standing on her balcony with Raikou.

Sam: I just wish Uncle Jack would understand.

Sam walked back inside, Raikou at her side. Out in the courtyard, Danny was pacing back and foth while Peck was looking at the stars. Freddie tries to eat an apple, but when he picks one up it turns to apple sauce.

Danny: I can't belive this. She won't even talk to me, let alone letting me talk to her! I should have known this prince wish wouldn't work.

Spongebob was playing chess with Spyro.

Spongebob: Well...Move.

Spyro moved his queen over to Spongebob's bishop, surrounding Spongebob's king.

Spyro: I belive that's Check Mate!

Batty: Well...That's a good move.

Spongebob (As Rodeny Dangerfield): I don't believe it! I'm losein' to a dragon!

Danny stopped pacing.

Danny: Guys, I need help.

Donkey (As Jack Nicholson): Okay, sparky, here's the deal. If you want to court the girl, you gotta be a sharp shooter. Do you got it?

Danny: What?

Batty poofed up a chalkboard with words on it.

Batty: Tell her the...TRUTH!!!

On truth, he flipped the board over and it revealed the word "Truth" in gold letters.

Danny: No way! If Sam found out I was some stupid...Street rat...She'd laugh at me.

Spongebob then appeared out of nowhere as a lightbulb on top of Danny's head.

Spongebob: What girl dosen't like a guy who can make her laugh?

Danny pulls the chain conected to the lightbulb, causing Spongebob to turn off. Spongebob turned back into his normal self and gives Danny a sad look.

Spongebob: Dan, all joking aside, you should really be yourself.

Danny: That is the last thing I want to be! Okay, I'm gonna see her. I've got to be smooth, respectful, cool, and confident! How do I look?

Donkey: Like a prince.

Danny got onto Spyro's back and flew to Sam's balcony with Batty and Spongebob zipping into the lamp in his pocket. In Sam's room, Sam was feeling down with Raikou until they heard Danny's voice.

Danny: Princess Sam?

They turned to see Danny on the balcony.

Sam: Who are you?

Danny: It's me Dan...I mean, Prince Dali Zimbabwe.

Sam: I don't want to see you!

Danny: C'mon. Can't we...

He was cut short when Raikou jumped in front of him. She growls and moves torwards him, prepareing to use an electric attack, while Danny backs up to the edge.

Sam: Just take a hike!

Danny: Nice...Kitty-like pokemon.

Spyro, who was watching without being seen, wasn't liking what was going on. Donkey then came up to him.

Donkey: How's the kid doin'?

Spyro: Let me put it this way...

Spyro made a slashing movement across his throat. Donkey slapped his forhead. On the balcony, Sam looks back at Danny.

Sam: Wait, Riakou.

Riakou, who was about to attack, stopped.

Sam: Have...We met somewhere before?

Danny: Uh...No.

Sam: You remind me of someone I met in the marketplace.

Danny: The market place? Well...I...Have many servents to go to the marketplace for me. I even have servents that go to the market place for my servents, so it couldn't have been me.

Sam: Hmm...I guess not.

A bee version of Donkey came to Danny and started whispering to him.

Donkey: Enough of this casanova, Dan. Talk about her. She's smart, she's fun, the eyes, the hair. Pick any feature!

Danny: Princess Sam, you're very...

Donkey: Glorious, wonderful, intelligent, uh...Punctual.

Danny: Punctual.

Sam: Punctual?

Donkey: My bad.

Danny: I meant...Beautiful!

Donkey: Nice save.

Sam: I'm rich, too, y'know.

Danny: Yes.

Sam: A fine prize for a prince to marry.

Danny: Yeah. A prince like me.

Donkey: Warning! Red alert!

Sam: Exactly. A prince like you.

After beeping his nose, Sam grabbed the hat Danny was wearing and pulled it down over his eyes.

Sam: And every other stuffed shirt peacock I ever met in my life!

Donkey fell down like a plane.

Donkey: Mayday! Mayday!

Danny pulled the hat back into place.

Danny: Sam, I...

Sam: Go jump off a cliff!

Danny: What?

Sam: You heard me!

Donkey: Stop her! Stop her! Should I stink her?

Danny: Buzz off!

Donkey: I'm goin'! I'm goin'! But remember, bee yourself.

Donkey zipped back into the lamp in Danny's pocket.

Danny: Yeah right!

Sam: What was that?

Danny: Uh, you're right. You're not a prize to be won.

Danny steped toward the edge of the balcony.

Danny: You should feel free to make your own choices. I'll go now.

He then fell.

Sam: No!

Danny popped back up again.

Danny: What's wrong?

Sam: How...How the heck are you doing that?

Danny then came up with Spyro.

Danny: His name is Spyro.

Sam: He's amazing.

Spyro: Thank you, Princess.

He then kissed her hand causing her to giggle.

Danny: Do you want to go for a ride? We could fly out of the palace, see the world.

Sam: Is he safe?

Danny: Of course. Do you trust me?

Sam: What?

Danny: Do you trust me?

Sam: Yeah.

Sam and Danny then got onto Spyro's back and flew up into the sky. Sam looked down to see Raikou at the balcony. As they fly, a song begins.

Danny: **I can show you the world.  
Shinning, shimmering, splendid.  
Tell me, princess, when did you last let your heart decide?**

Spyro picks up a rose and hands it to Danny. Danny then gives it to Sam.

Danny: **I can open your eyes,  
Take you wonder by wonder.  
Over, sideways, and under, on a flying dragon ride!  
A whole new world!  
A new fantastic point of view!  
No one to tell us "No",  
Or where to go,  
Or say were only dreaming!**

Sam: **A whole new world!  
A dazzling place I never knew!  
But when I'm way up here,  
It's crystal clear,  
That now I'm in a whole new world with you!**

Danny: **Now I'm in a whole new world with you.**

In the sky, Spyro passes a flock of Starlies, Staravias, and Staraptors. A Starly saw them and screached.

Sam: **Unbelievable sights.  
Indiscribable feelings.  
Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling,  
Through an endless diamond sky!  
A whole new world!**

As Spyro zooms down low, Sam thought they were gonna crash and covered her eyes. Danny moves her hands away from her eyes before Spyro stops falling and keeps flying.

Danny: **Don't you dare close your eyes!**

Sam: **A hundred thousands to see!**

Danny: **Hold your breath, it gets better!**

When they fly through Egypt, they waved to Sokka (Avatar) who was working on the sphinx's nose. He looks at them with a smile until he accidently chipped the nose off. Danny and Sam saw the accident with an "oops" look.

Sam: **I'm like a shooting star,  
I've come so far!  
I can't go back to where I used to be!**

Danny: **A whole new world!**

Sam: **Every turn a suprise!**

Danny: **With new horizons to pursue!**

Sam: **Every moment a red letter.**

Both: **I'll chase them anywhere!  
There's time to spare!  
Let me share this whole new world with you!**

Spyro flies through a forest. Danny grabs an apple from the tree and gives it to Sam.

Danny: **A whole new world!**

Sam: **A whole new world!**

Danny: **That's where we'll be!**

Sam: **That's where we'll be!**

Danny: **A thrilling chase!**

Sam: **A wonderous place!**

Both: **For you and me!**

* * *

Spyro arrived in China where The Year of The Dragon was starting. Fireworks were exploding in the air as the three watched the ceremony.

Sam: To bad Freddie and Peck aren't here to see this.

Danny: Nah! Peck's not a big firework fan.

Spyro's eyes widened. _"Don't blow it!" _Spyro thought to himself.

Danny: And Freddie hates flying. And that's to say...Oh no.

Spyro slapped his forhead, and mumbled somethig that sounded like "Idiot".

Sam: I knew it! You are that boy from the market! Why'd you lie to me?!

Danny: Sam, I'm sorry, but...

Sam: Do you think I'm an idiot?!

Danny: No!

Sam: That I wouldn't find out?!

Danny: No!

Sam: Who are you? And I want the truth!

Danny: The truth? Uh...The truth is that...I sometimes dress as a commoner to escape the pressure in the palace. I really am a prince.

Sam: Why didn't you tell me before?

Danny: C'mon. Royalty going out into the city in disguise? Doesn't that sound weird?

Sam: Not that werid.

Spyro watched the two as he sighed. _"That was a close one." _Spyro thought to himself.


	13. Eggman's deception

Later, back on the balcony, Sam got off Spyro and looked at Danny.

Sam: Good night, Prince Dali.

Danny: Good night, Sam.

Sam then walked back inside her room. When she was out of sight, Danny shouted out quietly

Danny: Yes!!

Spyro then flies down to the ground.

Danny: For the first time in my life, things are starting to look good.

All of a sudden, the shadowy hands of Giovanni and the other Team Rocket members zoomed torwards Danny. They tied his wrists and ankles, then they tied a cloth over his mouth. Danny looked and saw Freddie and Peck tied up in a net in a tree. Spyro tries to stop them, but Jessie's Seviper and James' Carnavine pinned him down. Eggman then walks up to them with an evil smile.

Eggman: I'm afraid you've worn out your welcome, Prince Zamboni.

Danny glared at him.

Eggman: Make sure he's never found!

Giovanni's Persian knocked Danny out with a blow to the head. Giovanni laughs as Danny falls into the ocean from a cliff. Danny tries to swim upward, but the iron ball he's chained to keeps him down. He saw the lamp fall out of his pocket and land on the seafloor a few feet away. Danny tries to grab it, but falls into a coma. The lamp slides to him and he rubs it with his fingers. Batty and Spongebob pop out watching Donkey sing while wearing shades.

Donkey: **I like big bums and I can not lie!  
You other brothers- **Hey!

Batty: You get into a kareoke mood...And it's a rub of the lamp.

Spongebob: Never fails.

The three then see Danny in a coma and gasp.

Spongebob: DANNY!

Donkey: Dan! Snap out of it, kid! You can't cheat on this one! I can only help ya if you say "Donkey, I wish for you to save my life." Okay? C'mon, Danny Fenton!

Donkey shook Danny, but Danny's head moves down.

Donkey: I'll take that as a "Yes".

Donkey turned into a submarine with Batty and Spongebob inside it. He starts shouting in German as he picks Danny up and they zoomed to the surface and out of the sea. Danny wakes up and coughs water from his lungs.

Donkey: Don't you ever scare us like that again!

Danny: Guys, I...

Danny stopped before he could say that he couldn't tell Sam the truth. He then hugs them.

Danny: Thanks guys.

Batty: Ah, Dan, we're gettin' kind of fond of you, kid.

Batty picks up the lamp and gives it to Danny. They then zoomed to the palace with Spongebob pointing out

Spongebob: Not that we wanna pick out curtains or anything.

* * *

Inside Sam's room, Sam was humming "A Whole New World" as she brushed her hair. Jack then came in with a hypnotized look.

Jack: Sam...

Sam: Oh, Uncle Jack, I had the most wonderful time! I could not have been happier in my entire life!

Jack: You...Should...Be...Happy. Because...I...Have...Chosen...You...A...Husband.

Sam: What?

Jack: You...Will...Marry...Doctor Eggman.

Sam gasped as Eggman stepped in.

Eggman: Speachless, eh? A fine quality in a wife.

Sam: I'll never marry you, creepo!

She then turned to Jack.

Sam: Uncle Jack, I love Prince Dali!

Eggman: Prince Dali left.

Familiar voice: Better check that crystal ball of your's again, Egghead!

They all turned around to see Danny at the window, glaring at Eggman. Eggman gasped. Norb stood their with his eys widedend. And Dag began to shout.

Dag: How the-

He stopped himself, hoping no one heard him.

Danny: Tell them the truth, Eggman! You tried to have me killed!

Eggman: That's insane! Your Majesty, he's obviously lying.

Eggman held the cobra staff to Jack's face.

Jack: Obviously...Lying.

Sam: Uncle Jack, what's wrong with you?!

Danny: I know what's wrong!

Danny took the cobra staff out of Eggman's hands and smashes it on the ground breaking it. Jack snaps out of his hypnotization.

Jack: What happened?

Danny: King Jack, Eggman's been controlling you with this!

Danny shows Jack the staff. Jack looked shocked.

Jack: What? Eggman? You traitor!

Eggman: Your Majesty, I can explain everything.

Jack: Gaurds! Guards! Get this traitor out of my sight!

Norb (Whispering): Well, we're dead. Dig a grave for the three of us. We're dead.

Eggman then saw the lamp in Danny's pocket and went to grab it. Cassidy and Butch came in and grabbed Eggman.

Jack: Arrest Eggman immediately!

Eggman pulled out a vile from his pocket.

Eggman: This isn't over yet, boy!

He then threw the vile to the ground and a puff of smoke appears. When the smoke clears, Eggman, Dag and Norb are gone leaving Cassidy and Butch strangleling each other until they realized that Eggman wasn't there.

Jack: Find him! Search every part of the palace!

The two took out their swords and set off searching for him. Danny then heads over to Sam.

Danny: Sam, are you okay?

Sam: Yeah, I'm fine.

Danny and Sam were about to kiss, but Jack walked through between them.

Jack: I don't believe that...That backstabber! He's been plotting against me this whole time! How on Eath could I have been so...

Jack stopped and saw Danny and Sam.

Jack: Can it be? Has my niece finally found a prince she likes?

Sam nodded.

Jack: Finally! This is wonderful!

Jack then ran over to both of them.

Jack: You two shall be married at once! And you, Prince Dali, will be sultan!

Danny: The sultan?

Jack: Exactly! And that's what Cartoonia needs!

Danny though it was amazing, but then though about the promise he made to the genies.

* * *

In Eggman's lair, Dag and Norb ran to their cage while Eggman smiled.

Dag: We gotta get outta here, Eggman!

Norb: I'll start packing! We need to travel light! I'll pack the guns, the knives, the weapons...

Dag: How about this picture? I think I'm making a weird face in it.

The two then heard Eggman laugh like a mainiac and pounding on the door.

Dag: He's lost it!

Norb: He's gone nuts!

The two then ran to Eggman.

Dag: Eggman! Eggman!

Norb: Get a grip!

They grabbed Eggman's collar. Eggman angrily grabbed the two by their necks, making them choke.

Norb: Nice grip.

Eggman: Prince Dali is nothing more then that street rat, Danny Fenton! He's got the lamp!

Dag: Why that no good, little...

Eggman: And you two are gonna relieve him of it!

Dag and Norb: Us?


	14. ExPrince Dali

Outside the palace, Danny couldn't believe he was going to be sultan.

Danny: Sultan? They want me to be sultan?

Danny walks into the house in the courtyard he used as a guestroom. The genies then came out of the lamp.

Donkey: Alright! Hail the conquering hero!

Batty then turned into a one-man (or in this case, one-bat) band and played "Stars And Stripes Forever". Danny just walked away. Batty stoped and looked at him with a confused look. Spongebob then zoomed up to Danny and made TV reflection with his hands.

Spongebob: Danny Fenton, you've just won the heart of the princess! What are you gonna do next?!

Danny walked away again and sat down. Freddie, Peck, and Spyro were glad to hear the news. Batty came up to him with a script titled "Daladdin: An Aladdin parody".

Batty: Dan, you line is, "I'm going to wish the genies free." Anytime your ready.

Danny: Guys...I can't.

Spongebob: Sure you can! All you have to say is, "Spongebob, I wish for Donkey's, Batty's, and your freedom!"

Danny: They want me to become sultan...NO! They want Prince Dali to become sultan!

Donkey: Danny, you won!

Danny: Because of you three! The only reason anyone thinks I'm anything is because of you three! What if they find out I'm not really a prince...What if Sam finds out? I'll lose her. Without you guys, I'm just Danny Fenton. I can't wish you guys free. I'm sorry.

The genies looked disappointed.

Donkey: Hey man, that's cool. We understand.

Batty: After all, you did lie to everybodyelse. We were starting to feel left out.

The three shrunk down to small size.

Spongebob: Now if you excuse us, master...

They then zipped back into the lamp.

Danny: Guys, I'm...

Before he could finish, Spongebob stuck his head out and blew a raspberry at Danny. He then zipped back into the lamp.

Danny: Fine! Just...Just stay in there!

He threw the lamp under a pillow. Freddie, Peck, and Spyro looked at him with upset looks.

Danny: What are you guys looking at?!

The three felt heartbroken and left.

Danny: Guys, wait...I'm sorry. Freddie...Peck...Come on.

When they were gone, Danny sat down on the bed, feeling defeated.

Danny: What am I doing? The genies are right. I have to tell Sam the truth.

He then heard Sam's voice.

"Sam": Dali, oh, Dali! Come on to the ceremony!

Danny: Well, here goes.

He then ran outside, planning to tell Sam the truth.

Danny: Sam? Where are you?

Unknown to him, the voice was actually coming from Norb who was throwing his voice to sound like Sam. He and Dag where hiding in the bushes.

Norb (as Sam): Out in the menagerie, waiting for you.

Danny ran oto the menagerie. When he left, Dag and Norb ran out of the bushes and into the building to get the lamp.

Dag: Nice work, big bro!

Norb: Thanks. Boy, is Eggman gonna be happy to see the lamp!

Norb then did an Eggman imataion, while Dag played along with the act.

Norb (as Eggman): A fine job, you two!

Dag: Oh, get out!

Norb (as Eggman): I mean it! On a scale of one to ten, you are both an eleven.

Dag: Oh, cut that out! You're making us blush!

They both ran back to Eggman's lair, chuckleing evily.

* * *

At the managerie, Jack was making an announcement.

Jack: People of Cartoonia! My niece has finally chosen a husband!

Sam was waiting for Danny, who then showed up. He was going to tell her the truth.

Danny: Sam...

Sam: Where have you been, Prince Dali?

Danny: Sam, there's something I have to tell you. I'm...

Sam: No time to talk! Just get out there!

Sam pushed Danny through the curtain.

Jack: She's marrying Prince Dali Zimbabwe!

The crowd cheer for Danny who just waved sheepishly.

* * *

In a tower, Eggman and the beavers watched and smiled evily.

Norb: Just look at them. Cheering for that little worm.

Eggman: Let them cheer.

Eggman rubbed the lamp and the genies popped out with angry expressions on their faces.

Donkey: Oh...Here we go again, huh?

Spongebob: We don't wanna talk to you, Danny!

Batty: And we're really...

The three turned around and saw Eggman. Spongebob freaked out.

Donkey: I don't think that's him.

Eggman twirled Batty's whisp with his finger as Batty read the script.

Batty: The role of Danny will be played by an egg-shaped man with a bushy mustache, and...

Eggman grabs the three as he threw them to the ground.

Eggman: Silence! I am your master now!

Donkey: I was afraid you'd say that.

Eggman: Batty...Grant me my first wish! I wish to rule high as sultan!

* * *

Back at the menagerie, the clouds turn a dark black and cover the sky.

Jack: What in the world?

Jack begins to rise off the ground. He then begins to lose his color, making him look like an old cartoon character. Eggman appears out of nowhere, now dressed in a black tux with a black bow tie.

Jack: Eggman! You vile betrayer!

Norb: That's "Sultan Vile Betrayer" to you, ya bag of bones!

Dag: Norb! You just talked!

Norb: It's okay, now that we won!

Danny: Oh yeah? We'll just see about that!

Danny dug in his pockets but couldn't find the lamp.

Danny: The lamp!

Eggman: Finders keepers, Zamboni.

Danny turned to see the genies picking up the entire palace. Danny gave a whistle and Spyro flies up to the palace. Danny climbs onto Spyro and flew to the genies.

Danny: Guys, don't do this!

Batty: Sorry, Dan, we got a new master now.

They placed the palace high up onto a mountain top.

Jack: Eggman! I order you to stop this at once!

Eggman: But there's a new order now...Mine! Now bow to me.

Sam: We'll never bow down to you!

Dag: Why am I not suprised about that?!

Eggman: If you won't bow to a sultan...Then you'll cower before a socerer!

Eggman turned to Donkey.

Eggman: Donkey, my second wish. I wish I was the most powerful socerer in the world!

Danny heard this and saw Donkey folding his ears over his eyes as he points at Eggman. Danny flew up and grabbed his hoof.

Danny: Donkey! STOP!

It was too late. Donkey zapped him. Eggman was back in his regular outfit.

Norb: Ladies and gentlemen.

Dag: Please give a warm, Cartoonian welcome to...

Both: Sorcerer Eggman!

Eggman now had a new cobra staff.

Eggman: Where was I? Oh, yes.

Eggman uses his staff and zaps Jack and Sam forceing them to bow down. Raikou came chargeing up to Eggman, getting ready to use Thunderbolt.

Eggman: Down girl!

Eggman zaps her, turning her into a kitten version of herself. Eggman then walked up to Sam.

Eggman: Oh, princess. There's someone who wants to see you.

Danny: Get away from her!

Danny and Peck were riding on Spyro as he zooms toward Eggman. Eggman then began to sing.

Eggman: **Prince Dali  
Yes it is he, but not as you know him!**

Eggman freezes Danny with his staff and drags him to the floor.

Eggman: **Read my lips, and come to grips with reality!  
Yes, meet a blast from your past,  
Whose lies were too good to last,**

Eggman uses a spell to drag Danny to Sam.

Eggman: **Say hello to your precious Prince Dali!**

Eggman then zaps Danny and soon he was in his regular clothes. The human Peck and elephant Freddie charged Eggman, ready to defend their friend, but Eggman zaps them turning them back into a rooster and a ferret.

Dag: Or should we say, "Danny Fenton"?

Sam: Dali?

Danny: Sam, I tried to tell you. I'm...

Eggman pushes Danny away and continues to sing.

Eggman: **So Dali,  
Turns out to be  
Merely Danny Fenton.  
Just a con,  
May I go on?  
Take it from me!**

Eggman casts a spell, and Danny, Freddie and Peck were rapped in red rings.

Eggman: **His personality flaws,  
Give me adequate cause,**

Eggman pinches Danny's cheeks and slaps him in the face. He then throws the three into the tower with Spyro following.

Eggman: **To send him packing on a one-way trip,  
So his prospects take a terminal dip.  
His assets frozen, the venue chosen  
Is the ends of the Earth!  
WHOOPEE!  
So long!**

Eggman swings his staff like a golfer would his club, sending the tower up into the sky.

Norb: Good bye!

Dag: See ya!

Eggman: **Ex-Prince Dali!**

Batty, Donkey, and Spongebob look at the tower as it takes off with sad looks. Eggman cackled as he shadows over Jack and Sam.


	15. Danny vs Eggman

At the ends of the Earth, the tower slams on snow and rolls around. It stops at least 15 or 16 feet away from the edge. Danny and Peck come to, shivering. They looked around, but didn't see Freddie anywhere.

Danny: Freddie!

He walked to the edge and shouted again.

Danny: Freddie!!!

Peck: Danny, look!

Danny then saw a tan furred tail sticking out from a bump in the snow. Danny could tell it was Freddie's. Both he and Peck began to dig him out.

Danny: This is all my fault! I should have freed the genies when I had the chance!

They then found Freddie.

Danny: Freddie!

Peck: Are you okay, buddy?

Freddie: Y-Y-Yes.

Danny: I'm sorry, guys. I made a mess of everything. Somehow...We've got to get back to Cartoonia!

As they walk they hear Spyro's voice.

Spyro: Guys...Help!

The three then see Spyro with his tail under the tower

Danny: Hang on, Spyro!

Danny, Freddie and Peck began digging in the snow, trying to get Spyro out. The tower begins to slowly roll. Danny grabbed Freddie and Peck away from the tower as they run away. But there was nowhere to run. Danny then spotted a window in the tower. He ran and crouched down. When the tower rolls off the cliff, the three were saved by the window.

Danny: Alright!

Peck: We're alive!

Freddie chuckled nerveously before fainting out of fear. Spyro then shook the snow and ice off him, and flies torwards Danny. Danny, Freddie and Peck get onto Spyro.

Danny: Now, back to Cartoonia! Let's go!

They then flew back to Cartoonia to save Sam and Jack.

* * *

Back at Catoonia, the palace was at the mountain top since the genies moved it there. Inside, Dag and Norb were stuffing walnuts down Jack's throat. Eggman watches this in silence.

Dag: Pumpkin King/Sultan want a walnut?

Norb: Here! Have some more stuffed down your throat!

We see Raikou in a cage and Sam in slave's clothing, looking terrified to see the torture.

Sam: Stop it! Eggman, make them stop!

Eggman raised his hand, signaling that that was enough. Dag stops for a moment, then stuffs another walnut down Jack's throat. Eggman hooked the chains that bound Sam with his staff.

Eggman: It pains me to see you reduced to this, Sam.

Eggman touches the chains and they instently transformed into a crown.

Eggman: A desert bloom such as yourself should be at the side of the most powerful, evil genious in the world. What do you say? With you as me queen...

Sam: I say...NOT IN A MILLION YEARS!

Sam picked up a glass with wine in it and splashed it at Eggman's face, making him even more mad!

Eggman: I'll teach you some respect!

Eggman then paused and got an idea.

Eggman: On second thought...

Eggman then turned to Spongebob.

Eggman: Spongebob, my third wish. I wish Princess Sam would fall maddly in love with me.

Sam gasped in fear and gave an impression that she was going to be sick.

* * *

Danny, Freddie and Peck flew back on Spyro to the palace to save Jack and Sam.

* * *

Spongebob: Oh, master...There are some rules we hav-

Eggman: Don't talk back to me, you pathetic excuse for a sea creature!

Sam saw Danny at the window and smiled.

Eggman: You will grant my wish!

Sam then got an idea.

Sam: Oh, Eggman...I never realized how handsome you are.

Eggman smiles as the genie's mouths drop.

Eggman: That's more like it.

Eggman closes their mouth. Donkey and Batty look at Spongebob, who just shrugged. The three then saw Danny enter the palace.

Donkey: Dan!

Danny: Shhh!

The three then came up to Danny.

Batty: Dan, we can't help you. We work for Doctor Psychopath, now! What are you gonna do?

Danny: I'm a street rat, remember? Besides, I came back to fix everthing.

Danny then sneaks up to the lamp which Eggman left on the throne.

Eggman: Tell me more about me.

Sam: Your mustache is so...Bushy. You've stolen my heart.

Dag and Norb were eating grapes while relaxing, until they spotted Danny sneaking up to the lamp.

Dag and Norb: Doctor Eg-

They were cut off when Freddie and Peck grabbed their mouths and wrestled them to the ground. Danny gets closer to the lamp.

Eggman: And the street rat?

Sam: I don't remember any street rat.

As Freddie and Peck were wrestling Dag and Norb, the beavers put up quite a fight. Freddie then knocked over a fruit bowl on accident. Eggman turned around to see what happened, but Sam grabbed his head and kissed him. Danny gasped in shock to see this. Freddie, Peck, Dag, and Norb looked disgusted at the sight.

Eggman: That was...

Eggman stopped when he saw Danny's reflection in Sam's crown.

Eggman: You!

He zapped Danny into a pile of treasure before he could grab the lamp.

Eggman: How many times do I have to kill you?! Your worst then that blasted hedgehog!

Sam grabs Eggman's staff, but Eggman pushed Sam down. Danny runs to Eggman and grabs the staff.

Danny: Get the lamp!

Sam ran to the lamp. Eggman sees this as he whacks Danny down. He zaps Sam, placing her in a giant hourglass.

Eggman: Ah, ah, ah, Samantha. Your times almost up.

Danny: Sam!

Sand falls down from the top. In a matter of minutes, Sam is going to be drowned in sand.

Dag: Great shot, Egg-

Freddie grabbed a cup and knocked both Dag and Norb out. He and Peck then ran to get the lamp.

Eggman: Don't toy with me!

As he said this, he zapped the two, turning Freddie into a stuffed animal and Peck into a rubber chicken. Spyro swoops down to grab the lamp.

Eggman: Oh, get real!

As he said that, Spyro turned into a small, flying lizard.

Eggman: Get the point?

Danny races to grab the lamp, but swords blocked his way. Eggman picks up the lamp as Danny pulls a sword out of the floor.

Eggman: I'm just getting warmed up!

He blew fire and trapped Danny in a ring of fire.

Danny: What? Afraid to fight me yourself, you cowardly snake?!

Eggman: A snake, am I? Well, let's just see how sssnake like I can be!

Eggman turned into a giant cobra. Danny was terrified. Eggman tries to attack, but Danny easierly dodges. He strikes again, but Danny stuck his sword into Eggman's tail.

Eggman: YEOUCH!!!

Spongebob: Rick'em, rack'em, rock'em, rake. Stick that sword into that snake!

Eggman: You ssstay out of thisss!

Batty held up a small flag with Eggman's picture on it.

Batty: Eggman, Eggman, he's our man. If he can't do it...GREAT!

Danny races to the hourglass to save Sam, but Eggman knocked him out of the way.

Sam: Danny!

Danny saw Sam half covered by the sand. The bottom part of the hourglass was half full. Danny ran to the balcony with Eggman following him. Eggman sticks his head out the window, and Danny stabs him. Danny races to the hourglass to free Sam, but Eggman wraps his coils around Danny's body.

Eggman: Fool! You actually thought that you could defeat the mosst powerful being on Earth?!

Norb: Squeeze him, Eggman.

Dag: Squeeze him like a...

Donkey kicked them, sending them flying.

Eggman: Without those genies, you're nothing, boy!

Danny: The genies?

Danny looked at the genies and got an idea.

Danny: The genies! The genies have more magic then you'll ever have in your life!

Eggman: What?!

Danny: They gave you your powers! They can take them away just as easy!

Batty: Dan, what are you doing?

Donkey: Why are you bringing us into this?

Danny: Face it, Eggman! You're only second best!

Eggman then realized something.

Eggman: You're right. Their powersss do exceed my own...But not for long.

Eggman let Danny go and slithered over to the genies.

Spongebob: Oh...The boy's just crazy! One too many hits with a snake!

Eggman: Ssspongebob, I make my thrid wisssh! I wisssh to be an all powerful genie!

Spongebob: Your wish is my command.

He then turned to Danny.

Spongebob: Nice going, Dan.

He then zapped Eggman, turning him into a huge genie with a black whisp for legs. Danny picks up a piece of wood and smashes the hourglass with it, freeing Sam.

Eggman: The power! The absolute power!

Sam: What have you done?!

Danny: Trust me!

A black lamp then appeared.

Eggman: The universe is mine to command and control...FOR ALL ETERNITY!

Danny then ran up to the lamp.

Danny: Not so fast, Egghead! Aren't you forgeting something?

Eggman looked down at Danny.

Danny: You wanted to be a genie, you got it!

Eggman: WHAT?!

Cuffs then appeared on Eggman's wrists.

Danny: And everything that goes with it!

Eggman: NOOOOOO!!!!

Eggman was being sucked into the lamp. Dag and Norb tried to run away, but Eggman grabbed them.

Dag: We don't wanna go!

Norb: Your the genie...Not us!

Danny: Phenomenal cosmic powers...

Soon, Eggman and the beavers were completely inside the lamp.

Danny:...Itty bitty living space.

Spongebob: Oh, Dan! You little genius!

Freddie and Peck turned back into their regular selves. Jack and Sam were back in their normal clothes. The kitten Raikou jumped into Jack's arms...But she turned back into her adult self. And Spyro transformed back into a dragon. The palace returned to it's normal posistion. Everything was back to normal.


	16. Danny and Sam's whole new life

As Danny held Eggman's lamp, he could hear Eggman and the beavers fighting.

Norb: Oh, well this is just fantastic! A big 'round of appluse for Doctor Eggman!

Dag: What do you have to say about this?!

Eggman: Get your big, long, pointy noses out of my face!

Norb: Oh, shut up, ya Egghead!

Eggman: Don't tell me to shut up, you aquatic rats!

Donkey then took the lamp.

Donkey: Allow me, Dan. Ten thousand years in the Cave of Wonders ought to chill them out!

Donkey spun the lamp around and then kicked it with his hoof, sending it flying across the desert. Danny saw this a smiled. He then turned to Sam.

Danny: Sam, I'm sorry I lied to you about being a prince.

Sam: I know why you did.

Danny: I guess...This is good bye.

The genies looked at them with sad looks.

Sam: UGH! That stupid law! This isn't fair! I love you.

Spongebob: Um...Danny? You still have one last wish left from me. Say the words and you're a prince again!

Danny: But, guys, what about your freedom?

Donkey: Hey, come on. It's only an enternal survetude.

Batty: Dan, you won't find another girl like her in a million years! Belive me, Spongebob and I have looked.

Danny: Sam, I do love you. But...I gotta stop acting like someone I'm not.

He then turned to Spongebob.

Danny: Spongebob, I wish for Batty's, Donkey's, and your freedom!

Spongebob: One prince pedigree coming ri- Wait a minute. What did you say?

Danny: Guys...You're free.

Danny held the lamp up, which then began to float. Miniture tornadoes soon came out of it, making the cuffs disappear. The lamp drops with a loud clank, and Spongebob picks it up.

Spongebob: We're free.

He then zoomed up to Danny.

Spongebob: Quick! Wish for something crazy! Say "I wish for Rock Bottom". Try that.

Danny: I wish for Rock Bottom.

Spongebob, Batty, and Donkey: NO WAY!!!

The trio then breaks out laughing.

Batty: We're free at last!

All of a sudden, suitcases came out of nowhere. Donkey's is a drak gray, Spongebob's is yellow, and Batty's is a light brown.

Donkey: We're hittin' the road!

Spongebob: We're off to see the world!

They started packing, but then stop as the see Danny. They look at him with sad looks.

Danny: I'm...Gonna miss you guys.

Donkey: Oh, Dan...

Spongebob: We'll miss you too.

Batty: No matter what anybody says, you'll always be a prince to us.

The four formed a group hug. Jack soon walked up.

Jack: He's right! You've proven yourself as far as I'm concerned! It's that law thats the problem!

Sam: Uncle Jack?

Jack: Well, am I not sultan? From this day forward, the princess will mary anybody she finds worthy!

Sam then ran to Danny.

Sam: I choose you, Danny Fenton.

Danny: Call me, "Dan".

The two were about to kiss, but they stopped when the genies came up to them.

Batty: Oh, come here. Group hug!

The three then pull everyone into a group hug.

Spongebob: Mind if I kiss the ferret?

Spongebob kissed the top of Freddie's head, then coughed up a hairball.

Spongebob: Wow. Furball!

Batty: Well, we can't do any more damage in this Fanfic! We're outta here!

Donkey: So long, ya crazy love birds! Hey, Spyro, ciao!

Spyro: Say "Hi" to Dragon for me!

Donkey: Will do! We're history!

Batty: No! We're mythology!

Spongebob: We're really zoology!

Batty: Oh, who cares?! We're free!

* * *

Later, at night, firecrackers were exploding. Danny and Sam, now dressed in fany clothes, sat on Spyro and sang their last song to gether.

Danny: **A whole new world!**

Sam: **A whole new life!**

Both: **For you and me!**

Danny and Sam kissed as Spyro flew up into the skies and past the moon. Suddenly, the moon starts to laugh. Then the film was grabbed off the projector by the genies.

Donkey, Spongebob, and Batty: Made ya look!

They put the film back, and the story ends.

**THE END**


End file.
